The disappearance
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Que va devenir le monde sorcier si le survivant, le héros disparaît ?
1. Prologue: Privet Drive

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Prologue: Privet Drive**

On était le 31 juillet, il était exactement minuit. Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir à Privet Drive, Harry Potter fêtait seul ses 17 ans. Harry Potter était un sorcier, et il fêtait aujourd'hui l'âge de la majorité sorcière ce qui signifiait ne plus avoir la marque et pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Pour célébrer ça, il fit apparaitre un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il mangea tranquillement. Hedwige, sa chouette, hulula affectueusement pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son maître.

« - Merci Hedwige , répondit Harry en caressant l'animal. Je suis encore bien seul ce soir, tu es ma seul amie !»

Harry resta quelques minutes à caresser Hedwige, puis il se dirigea comme un automate vers son lit. Il était épuisé. Toute la journée il avait dû faire les quatre volontés des Dursley, sa famille moldu. Depuis que Harry avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, son oncle, à chaque vacances, le faisait travailler plus durement et souvent, il le battait quand il rentrait saoul avec son fils Dudley. Harry s'allongea sur son lit, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il saisit sa baguette et il esquissa des dessins au dessus de sa tête. Soudain il se figea. Des bruits venaient de l'entrée. Harry eut des sueurs froides. Ce soir les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Qui pouvais bien faire tout ce bruit ? Harry brandit sa baguette prêt à lancer un sort. Il tendit l'oreille et il perçu le bruit familier de la cinquième marche de l'escalier. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Harry vit une personne un peu plus grande que lui, mince, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et avec une cape de sorcier lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles. Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Cette fameuse personne tourna son visage vers Harry et dit d'une voix traînante.

« - Bonne anniversaire, Harry.

- Malefoy ?

- En personne !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et je rêve ou tu m'as appelé Harry ?

- Alors je suis là car je viens pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et pour te donner un cadeau. Oui je t'ai appelé Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Lumos ! »

Harry détailla Malefoy et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. C'était bizarre. Déjà d'une, Drago Malefoy qui venait chez Harry Potter alors qu'il était censé ne pas s'aimer, de deux il l'appelait Harry et non Potter, de trois, d'habitude on ne pouvait pas lire dans les yeux de Malefoy qui avait toujours ce masque de froideur qui empêchait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et de quatre enfin il venait lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et de lui offrir un cadeau !

« - Ok Malefoy, t'as pris quoi ?

- Appelle-moi Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis "t'as pris quoi" ?

- Je demander quelle drogue as tu avalé, injecté, snifé et j'en passe ?

- C'est quoi de la drogue ?

- Rien laisse !

-Tiens »

Il tendit à Harry une petite boîte emballée avec un papier cadeau rouge et d'un ruban couleur or.

« - Très Gryffondor comme paquet cadeau», remarqua Harry avec une certaine méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

« - Ouvre sinon tu ne sauras jamais !

- Tu es sûr que ce cadeau ne contient pas un poison mortel que je vais ingérer en le déballant ?

- Ha ha qu'est-ce que tu es drôle Harry ! »

Harry tira sur un des bouts du ruban, défit le papier et il découvrit à l'intérieur un cœur avec marquer dessus "Joyeux anniversaire Harry, je t'aime". Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il regarda Drago et son visage se déforma pour avoir celui de Lord Voldemort.

« - Harry Potter croyais-tu vraiment que Drago Malefoy pouvait être amoureux de toi ?»

Un rire épouvantable sortit de la gorge de Voldemort. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était endormi sur son lit en dessinant au dessus de sa tête. Il se leva et partit à la salle de bain, son oncle ne tardera pas à se réveiller donc il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Par chance ce matin, il était majeure, une fois sa toilette finie, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya toute la vaisselle d'hier soir et d'un autre coup de baguette la rangea. Tout ça en une minute chrono en main. Il sortit une poêle et il mit des tranches de bacon à l'intérieur. Il fit des pancakes, il mit la table et attendit bien tranquillement que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin se réveillent. Au bout de quelque minutes, l'oncle Vernon descendit les escalier, il s'installa à table et poussa son assiette en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci connaissait la manœuvre par cœur, il saisie l'assiette et parti à la cuisine la remplir de nourriture. Il revient ensuite avec une assiette pleine à ras bord.

« - Tu as fait la vaisselle ? demanda l'oncle Vernon

- Oui, oncle Vernon.

- Tu l'as essuyée et rangée ?

- Oui, oncle Vernon.

- C'est bien mon garçon, tu commences à comprendre !

- Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, de toute façon tu me gâches le paysage ! » L'oncle Vernon avait dit ça sur un ton méprisant tout en mettant du cognac dans son verre.

Harry se dépêcha de filer avant que son oncle ne change d'avis. Il rentra dans sa chambre et plaça un sort sur la porte. Il découvrit sur son bureau deux cadeaux et deux lettres aussi. Il commença à les ouvrir. La première était de Ron.

_**Salut vieux,**_

_**Comment ça va toi ? Nous, au square Grimmaurd, on s'amuse comme on peut. Depuis la mort de Sirius ce n'est plus pareil. Et vieux, tu sais quoi ? Et bah ça y est, je sors avec mione ! Bon ma mère me dit de te dire qu'elle espère que tu vas bien et que tu manges bien. On t'envoie une boite de gâteaux fait par ma mère, et de la part de Fred et Georges un kit de farce pour sorcier facétieux. Je te laisse, bonne chance tu nous rejoins bientôt de toute façon ! Et au fait, Bon Anniversaire !!**_

La seconde était de Hermione, Harry l'ouvrit et il lut son contenu.

_**Salut Ryry,**_

_**Comment tu vas ? Moi je suis avec Ron et les Weasley au square Grimmaurd. Comme Ron a du te le dire dans sa lettre on sort ensemble. Bon Anniversaire, je joins à ma lettre deux livres en cadeaux. Un sur les meilleurs attrapeurs de Quidditch du monde. D'ailleurs regarde page 256-257 tu vas avoir une surprise. Et le deuxième livre c'est sur les transformations animagus. Ça pourrais te servir pour la bataille finale. Bon je te laisse Ron m'appelle j'espère que tu viens bientôt au square Grimmaurd. Ta mione !**_

Harry ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux, dans celui de Ron contenait, comme indiqué dans la lettre, une boîte remplie de gâteaux et le kit. Dans celui d'Hermione il y avait les deux livres, Harry regarda page 256-257, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il eut un petit sourire. La page 256 était consacrée à son père James Potter. Il y avait une biographie et une belle photo de James volant pendant un match à Poudlard. La page 257 était consacrée à Harry, comme sur celle de son père il y avait une biographie et une belle photographie. C'était celle de son tout premier match quand il avait avalé le Vif d'or. Sur la photo il l'avait recraché et il le montrait à tout le monde. Harry sourit et referma le livre. Il préférait d'abord lire celui sur les animagi. Lors de sa troisième année, il avait fait un test pour savoir quel était son animal, il s'était rendu compte ce jour-là qu'il en possédait deux: un Anaconda et un Aigle au plumage rouge et or. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire donc il commença à lire le livre. Il était pas long pensa Harry. il mit en tout deux heures à le lire avec les aller-retours jusqu'aux toilettes. Il avait tiré beaucoup de leçons de son bouquin. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et essaya de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris de l'ouvrage. Il voulait d'abord commencer par l'anaconda. Il se concentra donc sur le serpent. Il sentit un léger picotement puis se sentit onduler. Il avait réussi, il fixa son réveil pour voir combien de temps il resterait en anaconda. Au bout de quatre minutes, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Le serpent ressentit des vibrations qui se traduisirent pour le commun des mortels en un affreux hurlement strident. Le reptile se retransforma et Harry découvrit sa tante allongée sur le sol, sûrement évanouie. Il s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à remettre le sort de verrouillage. Il saisit sa baguette pour plus de sécurité et il s'avança vers sa tante. Harry fut alerté par des bruits de course dans les escaliers puis il vit son oncle arriver en courant.

« - Qu'as-tu fait à ma femme ? Espèce de rat !

- J'en n'ai pas fait exprès, oncle Vernon !

- Ser...serpent », murmura la tante Pétunia. « Il...avait...serpent ! »

« - C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Je me suis changé en serpent.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Je me suis changé en serpent.

- Tu vas être renvoyé de ton école de cinglé !

- Non, je suis majeur dans le monde sorcier. Maintenant j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

- Tu vas regretter d'être né ! »

Il retira sa ceinture et il s'avança dangereusement vers Harry. Celui-ci sorti sa baguette, mais il sentit une force derrière lui, lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Il se retourna et il vit Dudley. Harry voulut s'enfuir en courant mais Dudley jeta sa baguette au loin et attrapa Harry de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. L'oncle Vernon commença à donner des coups de ceinturon à son neveu. Celui-ci tomba à terre. Son oncle en profita pour lui écraser le poignet. Dans toute la maison résonna un grand "crack" suivi du hurlement d'Harry. Son oncle venait de lui briser le poignet. Vernon continua à lui donner des coups de ceinturon. Le jeune sorcier avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, plusieurs côtes cassées, le poignet gauche brisé, de même que le nez et sûrement autre chose mais il ne sentait pas la douleur aux autres endroits. Il murmura à bout de souffle "Accio baguette". Il sentit le morceau de bois dans sa main, le leva vers son oncle et il hurla "Expelliarmus". Son oncle vola et s'écrasa contre un mur de la chambre d'Harry. Il visa ensuite son cousin et il lui lança le même sortilège. Celui-ci s'écrasa à côté de son père. Harry rampa jusqu'à ses bagages qu'il avait déjà fait après avoir lu le livre d'Hermione puis saisit le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Il y eu un pop et il atterrit sur la table, en pleine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Bonjour, bonsoir voilà mon prologue. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Désolé, si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire ou de conjugaison je ne suis pas forte en français!

Pouet-Pouet


	2. Chapitre 1: 12,square grimmaurd !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre 1: 12 square Grimmaurd !**

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, régnait une ambiance électrique. Molly Weasley, une petite sorcière fort sympathique, était encore en train de crier sur George et Fred, les jumeaux Weasley.

« - N'avez-vous pas fini vos enfantillages ? Quel âge avez-vous bon sang ? On dirais deux gamins ! J'ai déjà assez à m'occuper avec cette maison et les réunions de l'Ordre !

- Peut-être que si nous pouvions entrer dans l'Ordre on arrêterait de vouloir à tout prix écouter aux portes !

- Bien dit Fred, surtout que Malefoy fait partie de l'Ordre !

- Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants !

- Nous sommes majeurs maman, et Malefoy est plus jeune que nous !»

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, il y avait un débat. Severus Rogue, qui était espion pour l'Ordre, avait rapporté que Voldemort voulait attaquer Poudlard juste pour faire peur aux étudiants. Le débat portait sur le comportement à adopter face à cela. Ils étaient en train de bien discuter quand tout à coup une masse, qui comprenait un corps et des bagages, atterrit devant eux sur la table. Remus Lupin se pencha sur la masse et découvrit que le corps était celui de Harry.

«- Oh mon dieu, c'est Harry !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a plein de marques et du sang sur tout le corps.

- Voldemort n'aurait pas attaqué Privet Drive ?

- Non, il a prévu de rester discret pour l'instant !

- Vous pourriez pas vous occuper de lui au lieu de chercher à tout prix ce qui lui est arrivé ? Si vous le soignez, il le dira de lui même, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Tu as raison Drago. Minerva, allez chercher Pompom, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, Albus je reviens.

- Remus amenez Harry dans sa chambre et examinez-le pour voir la nature de ses blessures.

- Bien Albus. J'aurais besoin d'aide !

- Drago, accompagne-le.

- Très bien monsieur le directeur.»

Remus saisit Harry, celui-ci hurla de douleur.

« -Faites-le léviter, il aura moins mal.

- Attendez deux secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?»

Celui-ci ne répondit pas il s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et regarda Drago. Le jeune blond se mit assez près de Harry pour lui parler doucement.

« -Alors Potter, on fait la fête tout seul ?

- Je...suis...pas...en état...de...répondre...à t'es...idiot !

- Tu as raison, et tu es en état de nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Mon oncle...Dudley...ils m'ont...frappé.

- D'accord Potter, on va te soigner ! »

Remus fit léviter Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Avec l'aide de Drago il le déshabilla, il lui resta que son boxer sur lui. Remus trouva plusieurs côtes, le nez, le poignet cassées. Il avait aussi l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et beaucoup d'hématomes dans le dos. Madame Pomfresh arriva quelque minutes plus tard. Elle donna une potion à boire à Harry et lui soigna ses bleus et ses plaies. Elle lui banda le torse pour qu'il évite de se faire mal en bougeant. Puis, elle partit. Remus la suivit, Drago lui, resta dans la chambre à regarder Harry dormir. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, il s'ennuya puis finalement, s'endormit. Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda dans la pièce et il vit Drago dormir à poings fermés sur sa chaise.

«-Je sais pas si tu sais mais tu es beau quand tu dors !»

Drago se mit à bouger, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il découvrit un Harry Potter qui le regardait avec un regarde vide et un masque de froideur. Drago se redressa et se mit à regarder Harry de la même façon.

« - Tu nous fais un visage made in Malefoy, Potter ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah les regards sans expression et les masques de froideur c'est la seul chose que savent faire les Malefoy.»

Harry éclata de rire sous l'œil incrédule de Drago. Celui-ci se demandait ce qui avait pu déclencher le rire de Harry. Il n'avait rien dit de marrant.

« - Pourquoi ries-tu comme ça Potter ?

- Par...parce..que...le grand Drago Malefoy...qui se moque...de sa propre famille...c'est trop hilarant !»

Drago sourit. C'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours battu pour ne pas qu'on salisse le nom de la grande famille Malefoy, et aujourd'hui c'était lui-même qui le traînait dans la boue en les insultant de bon à rien. Un vieil homme entra dans la pièce, il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu avec des étoiles jaunes dessus et d'un chapeau de sorcier assortit à la tenue. Harry et Drago reconnurent Dumbledore, mais le rire de Harry n'avait pas cessé. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend son pire ennemi se moquer de lui-même.

« - Je vois que tu a retrouvé ta bonne humeur Harry.» Harry réussit à stopper son fou rire. « Je m'en réjouis»

« - C'est Malefoy, professeur il m'a fais une super blague !

- Tu n'as plus mal Harry ?

- Non professeur.

- Tu peux nous raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Je sors.

- Non reste Malefoy , ça ne me dérange pas.

- D'accord.

- Enfaite je venais de recevoir les cadeaux d'Hermione et de Ron. Celui de Hermione traitait sur les

transformations animagus. Je l'ai lu en entier et ensuite j'ai voulu essayer, alors je me suis concentré sur une de mes deux formes et j'ai pris l'apparence d'un Anaconda. J'avais oublié de replacer le sort de verrouillage sur la porte et tante Pétunia est rentrée. Elle a vu un grand serpent sur mon lit à la place de me voir et elle a hurlé. Mon oncle est arrivait avec Dudley et quand ils ont appris ce qu'il c'était passé, ils m'ont battu.

- D'accord Harry repose-toi !

- Non marre de dormir. Je veux voir Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Madame Weasley...

- On a compris Potter. Si tu cites toutes les personne dans cette maison, on a pas fini. Tu peux marcher au moins ?

-Bah oui, tu me prends pour un handicapé?» Il se leva et retomba dans le lit avec un gémissement de douleur. « Ok , je suis un handicapé!»

« - Je vais t'aider !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pas souvent qu'on a un Potter qui ne peut plus bouger et qu'on a à sa merci !

- Aide-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.»

Harry tendit les bras comme un bébé et Drago le prit comme un enfant. Il mit Harry par terre debout et il prit les affaires de Harry qui se trouvaient au bout du lit. Car ne l'oublions pas mais Harry est encore en boxer. Drago l'aida à s'habiller et ensuite Harry prit appui sur le jeune blond pour se déplacer. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de jeu du manoir et ils y trouvèrent Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Fred, Ginny qui discutait avec Hermione et George qui testait de nouvelles inventions pour le magasin de farces et attrapes créé avec Fred. Tous levèrent la tête et aperçurent Malefoy soutenant un Harry en presque pleine forme.

« - Hey ! Mais c'est le retour du grand blessé.

- Salut Fred, content de te revoir aussi. »

Tout le monde prit Harry dans leur bras tour à tour et Malefoy en profita pour partir, il se sentait soulagé. Il n'aimait pas être seul avec Harry car ça le rendait nerveux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blesser. Il partit dans la cuisine où il trouva Molly Weasley. Elle était devenue sa confidente comme une deuxième mère.

« - Mon chéri, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- Non pas trop madame Weasley.

- Raconte-moi tout. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à éplucher les légumes pour le repas de ce soir. »

Drago lui sourit et il l'aida à faire le repas. Harry avait obtenu de Madame Pomfresh des béquilles, il s'en servait pour se déplacer dans le manoir. Il entra dans une pièce et il trouva Drago adossé à la fenêtre, quelques larmes sur les joues. Harry referma la porte doucement et il s'avança vers Drago. Il se mit juste derrière lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il avait entendu Harry entrer à cause du bruit des béquilles.

« - T'a vu Potter, même les cons pleurent !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ?

- Je suis amoureux !

- Oh !

- Tu as déjà été amoureux Potter ?

- Oui, je le suis en ce moment.

- Oh !

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- L'heureux.

- L'heureux ?

- L'heureux, Potter je suis gay. Ça a fait le tour de Poudlard, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non.

- Et toi qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Tu vas rire, mais... c'est l'heureux pas l'heureuse !

- Tu es gay, saint Potter est gay !

- Oh bah toi aussi alors !

- Et si on faisait la paix ?

- Pardon, que veux-tu dire Malefoy ?

- Finie les disputes, devenons amis !

- Je veux bien Malefoy mais alors tu n'insultes plus Herm' ni Ron !

- Ok !»

Bonjour, bonsoir voici mon premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dite moi tout ! D Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! UU

Pouet-Pouet


	3. Chapitre 2: L'amour ça fait mal !

**Auteur:Pouet-Pouet**

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles** **masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre 2: L'amour ça fait mal !**

Après s'être serrés la main, Harry et Drago s'assirent dans un canapé et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis Drago posa des questions sur la vie privée d'Harry.

«-C'est la première fois qu'ils te frappent ?

- Non, j'y ai le droit à chaque fois qu'ils ont trop bu ou quand ils entendent parler de magie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Ils n'aiment pas la magie. Ils disent que je suis un monstre !

- Plutôt joli le monstre !

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, oublie.

- Depuis quand es-tu dans l'ordre ?

- Depuis le début de notre sixième année.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Lucius a commencé à me parler un peu trop de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Puis, pendant l'été avant la rentrée de notre sixième année, Lucius est venu dans ma chambre accompagné de Bellatrix et ils m'ont dit que j'allais devenir mangemort le soir même. J'ai refusé. Ils ont commencé à me jeter des "Doloris" et des "Sectumsempra". Par chance je n'ai gardé aucune trace de leurs sévices. Lucius m'avais appris à transplaner et comme il n'y avait pas de sortilège anti-transplanage sur le manoir, j'ai pu m'enfuir par ce moyen. Je me suis réfugié à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a gentiment accueilli et Molly s'est occupée de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait. Je suis un peu devenu un Weasley.

- Le grand Drago Malefoy s'est lié d'amitié avec les Weasley ?

- Faut pas pousser non plus ! C'est avec Molly que je me suis lié d'amitié. »

Dans le couloir, Hermione et Ron se baladaient tranquillement main dans la main. Ils entendirent des voix venant de la salle où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ils s'avancèrent et ils entrouvrirent la porte. Là, ils aperçurent les cheveux blond platine de Drago Malefoy et la touffe noir de jais de Harry Potter. Or Harry discutant avec Drago sans se jeter de sortilège ou autre, était inconcevable pour Hermione et Ron. Ils entrèrent, Harry oublia ses côtes pas totalement ressoudées, il se tourna violemment pour voir les nouveaux venus. Il cria de douleur et il tomba sur Drago.

« - Harry, ça va ?

- Bof, ça fait mal !

- Mais fais attention aussi, andouille.

- Hermione et moi, on est entré parce qu'on vous a entendu parler sans vous jeter de sort alors on a trouvé ça louche.

- Harry et moi avons fait la paix !

- Ouais, mais il y avait une condition !

- Oui je sais, si on est ami j'ai plus le droit d'insulter Granger et Weasley. D'ailleurs, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! Harry, tu peux te lever de sur moi, t'es lourd !

- Pardon !» Il se releva.

« - Bon j'y vais ! A plus, le trio infernale.»

Drago, partit en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se mit devant le lavabo, il tira de l'eau froide et il s'aspergea le visage. Il leva la tête, son reflet dans le miroir le dégouta. Comment avait-il osé adresser la parole au survivant ? Lui, le pauvre fils de mangemort, adresser la parole au survivant, à l'être aussi pur qu'un ange. Il sortit le petit canif en argent que son père lui avait offert, retira tous ses vêtements, puis il alla s'installer dans la baignoire. Il commença par caresser son poignet gauche avec la lame finement aiguisée. Puis il rentra la lame dans son poignet, il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il se sentait bien quand il faisait ça, il écrivit une phrase sur toute la longueur de son bras puis, il regarda son sang s'écouler pour partir dans les canalisations. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Molly Weasley crier à travers le manoir qu'il était temps de manger. Il ouvrit l'eau, rinça le sang qu'il avait sur le corps, posa une serviette sur son poignet, se rhabilla puis il commença à faire un pansement. Une fois finit, il partit jusqu'à la cuisine, s'assit à côté de Ron et ils commencèrent tous à manger dans le calme. À la fin du repas, tous les adolescents filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Visiblement, personne ne voulait aider Molly à débarrasser la table. Personne sauf Drago. Il commença à soulever les petites choses, il entassa les assiettes et les porta. Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur au bras gauche. Il lâcha les assiettes qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit épouvantable.

« - Pardon, je suis désolé madame Weasley. Vraiment, excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien mon poussin, tu n'as plus de force dans les bras. Mais...Drago, tu saignes !»

Drago reporta son regard dans la même direction que Molly puis il remarqua qu'il avait une grosse tache de sang sur sa robe de sorcier. Molly s'approcha, elle souleva la manche de Drago, et remarqua le pansement gorgé de sang. Elle le défit pour ensuite découvrir la mutilation qu'il s'était infligé. Elle lut la phrase puis, de stupeur, posa sa main devant sa bouche. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir des larmes sur les joues de Drago. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi as-tu recommencé Drago ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es "Impur" ? De qui es-tu "indigne" ?»

Drago était, depuis longtemps maintenant, amoureux de Harry Potter. A chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop à lui, il écrivait sur son poignet "Impur et indigne de toi". Ensuite, il faisait disparaitre le tout grâce à un sortilège apprit par son père qui faisait guérir les blessures. Avant, il laissait la marque sur son bras pour se faire du mal. Pas de chance, depuis qu'il était au manoir Black, ça faisait deux fois que Molly voyait ses bras quelques heures après le mauvais traitement.

Flash Back:

Drago venait de se réveiller, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, il avait fait un rêve érotique sur Harry Potter et lui. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été donnée au manoir des Black. Il entra dans la salle de bain et il répéta ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de cette façon de Harry Potter. Il fit un pansement puis il sortit de la salle de bain, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait mal fait son pansement et que des gouttes de sang se répandaient sur le sol. Molly Weasley se leva, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose à la cuisine la veille. Elle sortit de sa chambre et prononça un "Lumos". Elle vit au sol un liquide scintiller. Elle se pencha et toucha le liquide. Il était chaud et gluant. Elle suivit les gouttes qui étaient au sol et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Elle vit Drago assit à table habillé de son pyjama. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir son bras.

« - Mais Drago pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas le droit de le voir comme ça, je suis impur ! Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver de lui comme ça !»

Il avait le regard dans le vide. Molly le prit dans ses bras, elle le soigna et nettoya le sang sur le sol.

Fin Flash Back.

Harry était tranquillement assis sur son lit. Il regardait le livre de Quidditch que Hermione lui avait offert. Il regardait une page précisément, celle de son père. Il était beau comme ça, pensa t-il. Il referma son livre et s'endormit. Il fit un rêve étrange concernant un certain blond, qui dormait dans la chambre voisine à la sienne.

Pouet-Pouet


	4. Chapitre 3: Over life !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre trois: Over life !**

Trois jours, ça faisait trois jours qu'il était au square Grimmaurd et il pétait déjà un câble. C'était plus pareil depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'aimait plus se retrouver dans cette maison remplie de souvenirs de Sirius.

Il frappa dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux. Harry s'assit sur son lit essayant de se calmer, mais impossible. ça n'allait pas, ça n'irait jamais. Il était maudit depuis sa naissance alors pourquoi ça changerait ? Pourquoi serait-il heureux ? Après tout, ce n'était pas le but de sa vie ! Le but de sa vie c'était de tuer Voldemort ou de mourir. Il se releva de son lit est il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il en avait marre et il avait besoin d'air...et vite si possible.

Le gryffondor sortit discrètement de la maison, et faillit se faire repérer par Mme Black. Il voulait de quoi décompresser un truc qui lui ferait oublier toutes ses merdes. Quoi de mieux que : alcool à volonté !! C'est partit mon...ouistiti !! Il descendit dans la rue, il faisait sombre, c'était une nuit sans lune et sans étoile. Comme si le ciel savait à ce moment même que Harry n'allait pas bien.

Le sol était pavé ...Les murs, bien qu'il fasse nuit, étaient tout de même bien trop roses au goût du petit lion...Dans le snack nocturne qui était au bas de la rue, il y avait plein de sortes d'alcools ... autant prendre le plus fort : VODKAAAA !! bave. Il alla à la caisse et le vendeur hésita à lui vendre l'alcool, Harry n'était pas encore en âge d'en acheter. Pour les moldus la majorité anglaise était de 18 ans est Harry en avait seulement 17.

Le vendeur le regarda dans les yeux, il y vu une profonde tristesse. Il eut pitié de Harry et le laissa acheter les bouteilles de vodka.

Après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles de Vodka, il était totalement, il faut le dire, torché. Toute l'imagination du monde ne servirait à rien pour contredire le fait qu'il était…PITOYABLE et PATHÉTIQUE !! Il croisa un gars assez sympa au coin d'une autre ruelle. Car oui, il marchait sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Il lui proposa une chose qui, selon ce fameux gars, lui rendrait la vie plus facile. Il ne compta même pas le prix qu'il paya. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il était encore plus défoncé... Il se retrouva sur la Grand-Place du village, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? pensa t-il.

Il s'assit sur un banc et il but encore un peu. La lumière s'affaiblit, d'un coup deux chauves-souris arrivèrent devant les pieds de Harry. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers les deux bêtes. Il les vit se transformer en filles, une avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux d'un bleu perçant, habillée d'un t-shirt décoré d'un héros moldu appelé " Bob l'éponge " et d'un slim accompagné de chaussures plus connues sous le nom de Vans. La suivante, elle, avait les cheveux blonds et presque blancs, les yeux bleu perçant comme l'autre, un piercing au labret. Elle était habillée d'un corset rouge avec des lacets noirs, d'une jupe en dentelle et pour couronner le tout, de grandes chaussures appelées New Rock.

« - Qui que vous êtes vous ?

- Il est complètement pété !

- Clair, et c'est ça qui doit nous sauver, bah merde !

- Je vous prie d'avoir du respect pour le sauveur du monde sorcier, MOI !

- Ouais bah, déjà tiens sur tes jambes et après on aura du respect ! Bon je crois qu'on va devoir lui lancer un sort !

- Tout a fait d'accord. "Dessinisboré" !»

Harry senti une chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps et sa vue, qui était devenue trouble à cause de l'alcool, redevint parfaite. Il toisa les deux filles, l'une d'elle le regardait avec un air de supériorité, quant à l'autre elle le regardait avec un regard chaleureux, mais tout de même il y avait une étincelle de supériorité dans leurs deux regards.

« - Vous êtes des mangemorts ?

- Bien sur que non ! On est au service de personne nous ! » s'indigna celle habillée du corset.

« - Alors qui êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes Caroline et Alissia nous sommes jumelles, et nous sommes des vampires !

- Vous voulez me tuer ?

- Nan !

- Dommage, moi qui croyais que dieu avais enfin réalisé ma prière !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Laissez tomber ! Bon qu'est-ce que deux vampires me veulent en pleine nuit si ce n'est pas me tuer ?

- On voulais savoir ce qu'un sorcier, surtout ce que Harry Potter fait dehors tout seul avec des bouteilles d'alcool ? Alors qu'il a Voldemort à ses trousses ?

- Bah en faite je me soulais, vous voulez participer ?

- Ouais vas y, fais péter !

- Caroline, merde arrêtes tes conneries !

- Pardon !

- Harry, je vais te donner ceci. C'est un sifflet en bois, si tu as besoin d'aide tu souffles dedans et on rapplique !

- Ok, bah merci beaucoup !

- De rien prends soin de toi, Caroline viens, on va chercher à manger !

- Ok, salut Harry à la prochaine !»

Harry regarda Caroline et Alissia se retransformer en chauves-souris et s'envoler. Il reprit la bouteille dans sa main et il but tout le reste, il prit le sachet dans sa poche, il l'ouvrit et il découvrit deux flacons avec des seringues et un garrot. Génial de l'héroïne, pensa t-il. Il prit la seringue, aspira le premier flacon, mit le garrot autour de son bras et il s'injecta la drogue dans la veine. Il prit le second flacon et il recommença la manœuvre. Il commença à voir trouble, encore plus que quand il était ivre, il se leva du banc, mais sa tête tournait. Il vacilla et s'écroula au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son corps entier prit de tremblements. Une jeune fille qui rentrait d'une fête chez des amis se promenait tranquillement, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle devait traverser la grande place. Elle commença à avancer vers celle-ci, puis elle entendit des gémissements, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Elle s'approcha doucement de peur, puis voyant le jeune homme souffrir elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle lui souleva la tête, il commençait à baver. Cette jeune femme étant une infirmière et reconnaissant les symptômes d'une overdose, prit son portable et elle composa un numéro.

« - Allo, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Un jeune homme fait une overdose !

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes à la grande place, près de square Grimmaurd.

- Nous envoyons l'ambulance !»

Les yeux de Harry commençaient à se fermer tout seul, il était fatigué et il avait mal partout. La jeune fille, s'assit par terre, elle prit la tête de Harry et elle la posa sur ses genoux. Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de celui-ci. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis ses doigts frôlèrent la cicatrice de Harry, celui-ci s'agita.

« - Calme toi, l'ambulance arrive, tu fais une overdose !

- Tant...tant mieux !

- Non. Arrêtes, tu es jeune il faut vivre. Alors ne t'endors pas les secours arrivent, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry !

- Aller Harry calme toi. Je m'appelle Gaëlle. Respire à fond, ne t'endors pas s'il te plaît !

- Pour...quoi...vaut...mieux...que...je...meurs !

- Non, Harry l'ambulance arrive, tiens bon !»

Elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux un moment alors que Harry commençait à perdre connaissance. Elle lui cria de rester éveillé mais il sombra dans l'inconscience. L'ambulance choisit ce moment là pour arriver. Gaëlle monta dans l'ambulance, elle aurait aimée partir mais Harry lui tenait fort la main et elle n'avait pas réussi à libérer sa main. Une fois à l'hôpital, Harry fut emmené en soins intensif, Gaëlle avait réussi à récupérer sa main, mais elle voulait rester pour voir comment allait Harry. Un homme vint la voir, c'était un médecin, elle reconnu son patron.

« - Melle Warwick !

- Bonsoir, docteur Crichton.

- Connaissez-vous le jeune homme, qui a fait l'overdose ?

- Non, je rentrais chez moi après une fête chez des amis. Pour rentrer, je dois traverser le grande place et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. J'ai reconnu les symptômes alors j'ai appelée l'ambulance. À un moment il s'est réveillé et j'ai pu connaitre son prénom. Il s'appelle Harry, quand je lui ai dit qu'il faisait une overdose il m'a dit "tant mieux" il ne veut pas vivre. Mais je pense qu'il faut quand même qu'il vive alors s'il vous plaît faites votre possible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Melle Warwick ! Nous faisons notre possible pour sauver ce jeune homme !

- Merci.»

Elle resta jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève puis elle rentra chez elle. Le jour se leva aussi sur le square Grimmaurd. Molly comme à son habitude alla dans chaque chambre réveiller tous les enfants pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner. Elle alla à la chambre de Harry en dernier, elle entra dans la pièce puis tira les rideaux. Elle regarda un peu dehors puis tourna la tête vers le lit. Son visage se décomposa, le lit était vide. Il ne semblait même pas avoir servi de la nuit. Elle se mit à courir dans toutes les pièces de la maison, il était possible qu'il se soit levé plus tôt et qu'il se prépare ou lise. Elle regarda toutes les salles de bains, toutes les bibliothèques mais aucune trace de Harry. Elle descendit à la cuisine peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas vu descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais là, elle dut se faire une raison, Harry avait disparu. Elle s'effondra au sol en pleur. Tous les enfants Weasley s'étaient jetés sur leur mère pour savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

« - Harry a disparu, j'ai regardée partout, il n'est nulle part, son lit n'est pas défait ! HARRY A DISPARU !

- Vous en êtes sur Molly ? » dit alors Remus Lupin un peu plus blanc que d'habitude !

« - Oui, j'ai regardé partout, dans toutes les salles de bain, les bibliothèques, partout je vous dis ! »

Remus se dirigea vers la cheminée de la cuisine, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre en prononçant "Poudlard bureau d'Albus Dumbledore", puis, il plongea ensuite la tête dans la cheminée. De son côté, le directeur de Poudlard mettait en ordre encore quelques petites choses avant la rentrée.

Soudain il vit une tête apparaitre dans la cheminée, c'était celle de Remus Lupin qui semblait inquiet.

« - Bonjour Remus, que ce passe t-il ? Vous avez un souci ?

- En fait, mon souci est aussi le votre, Harry a disparu du square !

- Comment ?

- On l'a cherché partout dans la maison, il n'est nulle part ! »

Le directeur se rendit immédiatement au square Grimmaurd, la première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut Molly qui pleurait encore dans les bras de tous ses enfants et Drago qui essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Du côté de l'hôpital, les médecins désespéraient. Harry était plongé dans un coma profond dont lui seul pouvait sortir. Ce qui ennuyait les médecins, c'est que sur lui, il n'y avait aucun papier d'identité, juste un bout de bois et un sifflet étrange de la même matière. Les médecins voyaient qu'il n'était pas majeur c'est ce qui les embêtaient. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui, c'est qu'il s'appelait Harry, qu'il n'était pas majeur et qu'il avait une fascination pour les objets bizarres en bois ! Souvent Gaëlle rendait visite à Harry, une sorte de lien étrange s'était créé entre eux, même si Harry était dans le coma et qu'il ne pouvait répondre. Gaëlle allait le voir et elle lui racontait sa vie. Parfois un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Harry. Une sorte d'amitié s'était créée entre eux, ce qui ne déplut pas à Harry.

Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que Harry avait disparu, Dumbledore tournait en rond, tout le monde était sur les nerfs au square. Une réunion avait été organisée entre les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, dont Drago faisait parti.

« - Vous croyez qu'il a fugué ?

- Pourquoi il ferait ça, il est heureux ici !

- Non !

- Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire par là Drago ?

- J'ai parlé avec Harry, on est devenu ami. Il m'a dit qu'il détestait cette maison depuis que Sirius était mort, il la déteste parce que la plupart des souvenirs qu'il a de son parrain sont ici et ça lui fait mal de revenir ici !

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

- Pourquoi je mentirais, ça serait stupide de ma part ?

- Albus, le ministère n'a pas un moyen pour retrouver la trace d'un sorcier ?

- Oui, mais faut que le sorcier utilise la magie, et si c'est vraiment une fugue Harry n'utilisera pas la magie.

- Professeur vous ne croyez pas, enfin je veux dire, si ça se trouve c'est grotesque, mais il se pourrait que Harry sois parti faire un tour dehors et qu'il se soit fait prendre par des mangemorts !

- C'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter, oui c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, merci Drago.

- De rien professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment savoir si c'est le cas Albus ?

- Tout simplement en allant voir, Severus !

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Albus ?

- C'est simple Minerva, il faut aller là-bas avec des précautions, il faut aller rendre visite à notre très cher ami Tom !

- Mais vous êtes fou Albus ? Et si Harry n'est pas là bas, vous leur donnerez l'alerte qu'il est dans la nature !

- On me le dit souvent ! Et si jamais il n'est pas là, je sais comment leur faire oublier la conversation !

- Mais enfin Albus, sérieusement, si vous allez voir Voldemort, vous ne reviendrez pas vivant !

- En effet, il va surement vouloir tenter quelque chose, mais je sais comment faire ! »

Le directeur se leva et sortit dehors. Il regarda partout pour voir si il y avait un moldu, puis en voyant qu'il y avait personne, il transplana à Poudlard. Il prit dans ses tiroirs, un sachet de poudre puis il appela Dobby l'elfe de maison et ils partirent tous les deux jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort. Il transplana directement dans la salle du trône où il trouva Voldemort assit avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Bonjour Tom !»

Voldemort leva la tête, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu Dumbledore arriver en transplaner.

« - Bonjour, professeur que me vaut votre imprudente visite ? Si c'est pour me donner un de vos elfes de maison j'ai déjà les miens !

- Je viens te parler de Harry !

- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de Potter, vieillard ?

- Il a disparu, et je venais voir si tu le retenais prisonnier ?

- Le jeune Potter a disparu, intéressant ! Non ce n'est pas moi, et d'ailleurs je me demande comment il a pu disparaitre alors que normalement des mangemorts le surveillent ! » Voldemort lança un regard à Bellatrix et elle sut qu'à la fin de l'entretien, elle aurait le droit à une petite punition.

« - Bon, apparemment tu ne sais pas où il est et c'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander je vais donc repartir !

- Tu crois vraiment repartir comme ça ? Je viens d'installer un sort anti-transplanage !

- J'avais prévu que tu ferais ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai emmené mon très cher ami Dobby, les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner même avec des sorts anti-transplanage, au revoir Tom ! »

Il lança son sachet de poudre et il transplana au square Grimmaurd. Voldemort reprit son activité comme si la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Drago était dans son lit, à côté de lui se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, cette expérience les avaient beaucoup rapprochés. Drago réfléchissait, il connaissait une formule de magie noire qui permettait de projeter son esprit dans celui d'une autre personne. Il en avait parlé à personne mais il voulait essayer de la faire, peut-être que comme ça il retrouverait Harry.

« - C'est fou ça !

- Calmes-toi Ron, on le retrouvera !

- J'ai peut être une solution mais c'est dangereux. Ça pourrait certainement nous aider à trouver Harry ! Il existe une formule de magie noire qui permet de projeter son esprit dans celui d'une personne. Si j'arrive à aller dans la tête de Harry je pourrais lui parler, et il me dira où il se trouve !

- Non Drago, c'est dangereux, faut pas !

- Moi je suis d'accord. Écoute Hermione, si Malefoy y arrive, on sauvera Harry ! Et puis c'est pas pire que de faire du polynectar et d'aller chez les serpentards !

- Quoi ?!

- Rien Drago, ok mais faut faire gaffe.»

Drago se plaça au milieu de son lit, il récita une formule bizarre dans une langue sûrement disparu depuis longtemps. Drago plongea dans une sorte de transe, il rouvrit les yeux et il regarda autour de lui, c'était un fleuve entouré d'une forêt, il était dans une barque qui flottait sur l'eau. Il regarda en face de lui et il vit Harry, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la forêt amazonienne. En fait, c'est une illustration que j'ai vu dans un livre de Géographie à l'école primaire.

- Ok, je n'ai pas totalement compris mais c'est pas grave. Tu as disparu on te cherche par tout ! Où es-tu ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais que, je me sens bien où je suis ! Mais en fait, je crois que je suis dans le coma ou un truc comme ça, car j'entends des voix autour de moi et je ne peux pas répondre ! Je crois que je suis dans un hôpital.

- Dans le coma, un hôpital, moldu ou tu es à Saint Mangouste ?

- Un moldu, parce que les voix autour disent médecin, pas médicomage !

- Ok, je repars, je vais te retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Drago ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa chambre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Hermione et Ron étaient partis. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait noir. Ils devaient être partis dormir ! Drago se leva de son lit, mit une cape de voyage sur son dos et sortit de la maison. Dehors, il faisait frais et il y avait du brouillard. Il commença à avancer. Il passa devant des murs roses, ce qui lui fit penser à Ombrage. Il s'arrêta dans un snack, le vendeur était le même que celui qui avait vendu l'alcool à Harry.

« - Un jeune homme et venu ici il y a cinq jours, il n'était pas majeur, il devait avoir 17 ans.

- Comment était-il ?

- Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes. J'ai vu ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert pénétrant.

- Avait-il une cicatrice sur le front ?

- Oui, en forme d'éclair !

- Vous savez où il y a un hôpital ici ?

- Oui il y en a un à même pas deux kilomètres allez jusqu'à le grande place et ensuite il y a des panneaux qui vous indiqueront l'hôpital !

- Merci beaucoup !»

Drago ressorti et se dirigea vers la grand place. Ensuite, il suivit les panneaux et trouva l'hôpital.

« - Bonsoir puis-je vous renseigner ?» lui demanda la réceptionniste de l'établissement.

« - Je cherche un jeune garçon, il a 17 ans à peu près la même taille que moi. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front !

- Nous avons admis une personne qui correspond à la description et nous ne savions pas son nom. Il a été admis parce qu'il avait fait une overdose. Il est dans la chambre 18 mais les visites sont finies à cette heure ci.»

Drago n'écouta pas la réceptionniste et partit arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de Harry. Il trouva la chambre et entra. Sur un lit blanc se trouvait Harry, le visage tout aussi blanc que les draps. Drago alla voir dans le placard de la chambre et y trouva les affaires de Harry avec sa baguette et un sifflet bizarre. Il prit tout ça et il transplana avec Harry devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Il porta Harry dans ses bras et il fit apparaitre la porte de la maison. Il entra avec son comateux fardeau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il savait que depuis la disparition de Harry des réunions de l'Ordre s'y tenaient tous les soirs. Il entra et tout le monde se dirigea vers lui.

« - Oh mon dieu Drago, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- A l'hôpital moldu. Il est dans le coma, d'après la réceptionniste il a fait une overdose.

- Poussez-vous je vais l'examiner.»

Madame Pomfresh leva sa baguette et plein d'informations apparurent au-dessus de Harry. Elle reposa sa baguette, sur son visage régnait une grande inquiétude.

« - Je ne peux rien faire, il a bu de l'alcool moldu et a pris une drogue que les moldus appellent héroïne. Il est dans le coma je ne peux rien y faire, c'est à lui de se réveiller s'il le souhaite.»

Piercing au labret: Piercing qui se trouve à la lèvre, il peut être centré ou sur le coter de la lèvre.

Merci à Chama qui a aidé à écrire le début et à Flo qui a une fois de plus corriger le chapitre !

Pouet-Pouet


	5. Chapitre 4: Le retour tant attendu!

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre quatre: Le retour tant attendu !**

On était maintenant à trois jours de la rentrée à Poudlard, Drago, Hermione et Ron devaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaire ! Pour cette sortie, ils seraient tous vraiment bien escortés, ils seraient accompagnés de tout le monde sauf Severus. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert qu'il était espion et donc il y avait un contrat sur sa tête. Remus, Tonk et pas moins d'une trentaine d'aurors prêts à réagir au moindre fait suspect, accompagnaient donc les trois jeunes. Drago était dans la chambre d'Harry en attendant de partir, depuis que Harry était dans le coma, il allait le voir tout le temps et passait ses après midi à lui parler. Il lui racontait plein de choses, même des certaines que Drago n'avait dites à personne. Harry, lui, écoutait attentivement. Il entendait tout, mais il refusait de revenir. Pourtant, il aurait suffit juste d'une phrase de Drago pour qu'il revienne. Mais à ce jour, il ne l'avait pas encore entendu et il était presque sûr qu'il ne l'entendrait pas !

« - DRAGO DESCENDS, ON PART !! »

Drago répondit à l'appel de Tonk et descendit. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que lui. Ils sortirent et se placèrent à un endroit de façon à n'être vu de personne et tous transplanèrent. Hermione, Ron et Drago étaient majeurs et il avaient passés leur permis. Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue du Chemin de Traverse. Ils partirent tout d'abord chez madame Guipure pour renouveler leurs robes, ensuite, ils allèrent sur le chemin pour aller à la Ménagerie Magique. Drago débuta une conversation.

« - A votre avis, Harry sera réveillé pour aller à Poudlard ?

- Franchement Drago, je ne pense pas, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais Harry refuse de revenir !

- Mais c'est évident 'mione, Harry ne veut pas revenir parce que il n'a plus d'attache. Sirius est mort ! C'était le dernier membre de la famille de Harry. Il ne veut pas revenir car il est triste !

- Tu a sûrement raison Weasley !

- Drago, ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te faire plaisir mais, j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu regardes Harry, dont tu parles de lui. J'ai aussi remarqué que depuis qu'il est dans le coma, tu as été le voir tous les jours sans exception ! Et tu sors de sa chambre seulement pour manger, dormir et te laver ! Drago, est-ce que tu aimes Harry ?

- Dépêchons-nous on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire et plus beaucoup de temps !»

Hermione baissa la tête, au moins il ne l'avait pas insulté. Mais il n'avait pas répondu à la question, il l'avait simplement évitée. Tout le reste de la journée resta silencieuse, il régnait une ambiance pesante. Après avoir acheté les nouveaux livres et avoir renouvelé leur nécessaire à potions, ils reprirent le chemin pour le 12 square Grimmaurd. Drago remonta directement dans la chambre de Harry

« - Re-bonjour Harry, je reviens du chemin de traverse. Je sais pas si je te l'ai dis, mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! J'ai jamais vu le monde moldu, c'est bien là bas ? Il faudra m'emmener là-bas quand tu te réveilleras ! Parce que tu te réveilleras, j'ai confiance en toi ! Harry s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Tu manques à tout le monde ! Hermione m'a dit une chose bizarre tout à l'heure, mais le pire c'est qu'elle a raison ! Hey ! Harry je t'ai acheté un cadeau. Bon comme tu peux pas le voir je vais te le décrire, c'est une peluche un chien plus exactement de couleur noir et blanc. Il me rappelait quelque chose et ça a crée en moi un sentiment heureux alors je l'ai acheté pour toi ! Maintenant que je le regarde mieux et que je suis à tête reposée, je me souviens où j'en ai vu une semblable ! Dans le grenier du manoir Malefoy dans un carton portant le prénom de ma sœur. Oui Harry j'ai une sœur, je te l'avais jamais dit en fait. Plus exactement j'en ai deux ! Elles sont plus grandes que moi, ce sont des jumelles ! Une femme de la famille Malefoy s'est mariée avec un vampire. Je te dis ça mais c'était il y a plus de 200 ans. Et cette femme a donné naissance à un garçon. Toute la famille n'avait pas apprécié le fait que cette dernière soit mariée à un vampire alors tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en découvrant que l'enfant n'était pas vampire lui-même. Mais parfois, il se trouve que certains Malefoy développent le gène des vampires. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis soixante ans jusqu'à la naissance de mes sœurs. Au départ, elles ne l'avaient pas, mais à leurs quatre ans, le gène s'est développé et quand mon père s'en ai rendu compte, il les a jetées du manoir. Elles sont parties dans un orphelinat sorcier. Un vampire dans la famille Malefoy vieillit jusqu'à la majorité, ensuite il cesse de grandir et il devient complètement immortel. Je n'ai jamais connu mes sœurs. Mais j'espère qu'elles vont bien et qu'elles sont heureuses loin de ce bâtard de Lucius ! »

Harry avait entendu toute l'histoire de là où il se trouvait. Il avait des envies de meurtre envers Lucius Malefoy. Déjà que avant c'était pas glorieux mais maintenant, il le détestait encore plus que Voldemort lui-même ! Harry fixa son regard dans l'eau du fleuve et il se calma instantanément, jamais il ne partira d'ici. C'était calme et reposant. Il avait plus de soucis ici, plus de Voldemort, plus de mangemorts, plus de prophétie et surtout il ne pensait plus à Sirius ! Il savait que c'était égoïste. Mais n'était-ce pas égoïste de mettre une telle responsabilité sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon ? N'était-ce pas égoïste de s'en servir comme arme ? N'était-ce pas égoïste de le laisser aller au combat, de battre le plus grand mage noir ? Enfin bref. Là, il était bien, tranquille, et personne ne l'embêtait avec Voldemort et compagnie. Quelques jours passèrent jusqu'à celui de la rentrée. Drago faisait ses valises tranquillement tout en étant triste. Harry ne s'était pas réveillé. Une fois ses valises faites, il monta dans la chambre de Harry et il lui parla comme il le faisait d'habitude !

« - Coucou Harry, ça va bien? Moi je suis un peu triste d'aller à Poudlard sans toi ! Il faut que tu te réveilles, hein ! Sinon qui me mettra la raclée du siècle au Quidditch ? S'il te plaît réveilles-toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je sais que tu es bien où tu es, mais pense à ce que tu rates Harry ! Penses-y à ça. Tu rateras le mariage de Ron et Hermione, l'événement le plus important dans la vie de tes meilleurs amis !

- DRAGO, C'EST L'HEURE LE TRAIN PART DANS 20 MINUTES DÉPÊCHE TOI !

- J'ARRIVE ! Bon bah, à plus Harry. Je voulais te dire... parce que j'ai peur de ne plus te revoir alors je voulais te dire une chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Je t'aime Harry James Potter ! »

Drago posa un baiser sur le front de Harry et partit en bas pour prendre la poudre de cheminette direction King's Cross. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait bien entendu ? Drago avait-il dit "je t'aime Harry James Potter" ? Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il l'aimait ! Drago l'aimait ! Lui-aussi était amoureux de Drago depuis un bout de temps. Et ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta à regarder le fleuve, mais ça semblait une éternité. Soudain, il senti une présence à côté de lui puis une voix s'éleva.

« - C'est beau ici, Harry !

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui c'est moi, je venais pour te parler. Je sais que le poids que j'ai mis sur tes épaules est vraiment lourd mais seul toi peux tuer Voldemort ! Tu penses bien que si cela avait été moi, j'y serai allé seul. Mais la prophétie te concerne toi et Voldemort.

- Je me sens bien ici.

- Je sais, moi même je me sens bien ici. Mais Harry pense à tout ce que tu rates en restant là. Je ne sais pas si tu as la notion du temps ici mais ça fait une semaine que Poudlard a repris ! Tous tes amis s'inquiètent, et je reçois leur visite souvent dans mon bureau.

- Et Drago ?

- Drago, lui, reste seul, isolé du monde, complètement ailleurs. Avant c'était le deuxième plus fort de toute l'école après Hermione, mais ses notes ont chutées. D'après Severus, sa dernière note en potions était un T comme Troll.

- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de moi ?

- Désolé, mais oui je le crains. j'ai remarqué que tu ne laissais pas indifférent Drago. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais il t'aime ! D'un amour pur et sincère !

- Je veux le voir !

- Il te suffit juste de revenir parmi nous et tu le verras !

- Comment faire ?

- Bats-toi ! Et sort de ce coma ! »

Dumbledore disparut, Harry réfléchit a la dernière phrase. Comment faire pour se battre ? Suffisait-il de le vouloir ? Ne dit on pas d'ailleurs "Quand on veut, on peut ! " ? Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour essayer de faire bouger son corps ou même d'ouvrir les yeux. Le décor alentour disparut. Il continua puis soudain il sentit des draps autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il s'assit dans son lit et fut pris de vertiges. Il se calma puis après quelques minutes se leva. Il chancela puis tomba. Il se releva et s'aidant du lit, il réussi à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Après quelques pas, il vit qu'il allait très bien. Il s'avança vers son armoire et prit des habits. Il s'habilla et descendit à pas de loup jusqu'à la cuisine, il regarda par le trou de la serrure et il vit Remus prendre un café avec Mme Pomfresh. Il entra et s'exclama:

« - J'ai une faim de loup horrible, il y a quoi à manger ?»

Remus en lâcha son café et Pomfresh était en train d'hésiter entre le fait d'être contente que Harry aille mieux et le fait de lui crier dessus car il s'était levé comme ça ! Finalement elle opta pour l'option de se lever pour l'ausculter. Elle lança le même sort que la dernière fois, et tout un tas d'informations apparut au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

« - Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

- Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? » demanda Lupin.

« - Il a plus rien, comme si monsieur Potter n'avait jamais rien eu !

- Dis Remus, tu peux m'accompagner à Poudlard ? Si on transplane, on arrivera juste pour l'heure du diner !

- Vous y voyez un problème Pompom ?

- Non puisque que monsieur Potter est en très bonne forme et bonne santé !»

Harry monta faire sa valise. Il finit de la faire assez vite puis Lupin la réduisit et il enleva le sort anti-transplanage le temps de dire à madame Pomfresh de le remettre après leur départ enfin, ils transplanèrent juste devant le portail de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit, toutes les fenêtres du château étaient illuminées. Lupin défit la chaîne sur le portail puis ils rentrèrent. Harry arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée et comme il l'avait prédit, tout le monde était à table en train de manger. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient fermées. Harry inspira un grand coup tout en sentant la présence de Lupin derrière lui. Il attendit un peu puis il ouvrit les portes en grand. Un assourdissant silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde regardait Harry. Selon les personnes, l'expression n'était pas la même. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres étaient sceptiques et les derniers avaient carrément des regards meurtriers envers Harry. Celui-ci regarda la table des gryffondors, Hermione pleurait de joie et Ron lui faisait un grand sourire. Mais avant de les rejoindre, il devait d'abord faire une chose. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers la table des serpentards. Il vit une tête brune, noir, puis une autre noir et enfin il vit une chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il regarda les yeux de cette personne, lui sourit avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. Drago, lui, était heureux, même plus que heureux. Il vit Harry avancer vers lui. une fois Harry devant lui, il se leva. Ils se regardèrent d'abord sans échanger de parole puis Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. Le jeune blond lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry. Il releva la tête et le jeune brun lui glissa à son oreille :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, c'est grâce à toi que je suis revenu. Je voulais te revoir ! »

Bon bah voila la suite j'espère que ça vous plait !  
Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y a une révélation dans ce chapitre, à vous de trouver ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 5: L'enlèvement !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir **!

**Chapitre 5: L'enlèvement !**

Dans un manoir glauque au fin fond de l'Angleterre :

« - Lucius, tu m'as ramené les informations que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui maître !

-Eh bien parle, je j'écoute !

- J'ai observé la famille Granger, et j'ai trouvé ceci dans leur jardin !»

Lucius Malefoy tendit une petit poupée à son interlocuteur qui était bien évidemment Lord Voldemort.

« - Je pense qu'ils ont une petite fille mais elle n'est pas sortie une seule fois de la maison.

-C'est bien Lucius, nous allons leur rendre visite, je crois qu'une petite fille a perdu sa poupée !»

A Poudlard:

Ça faisait deux jours que Harry était revenu et finalement tout le monde était content. Pour Harry, ce n'était pas la grande forme, il ne dormait plus et dès qu'il essayait de manger, il vomissait.

C'était à cause du lien. En ce moment, Voldemort s'amusait tous les soirs et il envoyait les images en directe-live à Harry. Mais le côté positif, était que Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble. Seuls leurs amis le savaient, pour le reste de l'école ils étaient juste amis. Il était tôt et une fois de plus Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il en avait marre d'attendre sur son lit, alors il se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il se regarda dans la glace et ce qu'il vit lui fit un peu peur. Il avait les joues creuses, de grosses cernes et il était très pâle. Il entra dans la douche et mit le jet sur froid, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, ce que Harry rêvait en ce moment, c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'un bon plat chaud. Mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de Voldemort, il avait même essayé la potion sans rêve malheureusement Voldemort la contournait à chaque fois. Il se prépara doucement, il avait la tête qui tournait alors il préféra aller doucement pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. C'était normal, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé le pauvre, et encore parfois les Dursley ne lui donnaient pas à manger pendant quatre jours. Mais là, il y avait le manque de sommeil en plus. Il descendit dans la salle commune mais à peine fut-il assit sur un fauteuil qu'il commença à s'endormir. Alors il se releva, il était 3 heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire à cette heure-là ?

Une idée lui vient à l'esprit, mais c'était risqué. Il remonta dans sa chambre et il prit la cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur. Il sortit de la salle commune des gryffondors et il arriva sur le pallier du septième étage. Il regarda sur la carte où se trouvait Rusard. Lui et Miss Teigne étaient dans le bureau du directeur avec un élève que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il rechercha alors sur la carte un point précis, et il fut étonné de le trouver réveiller dans sa chambre en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec ses amis, qui étaient d'ailleurs devenu des amis pour Harry. Comme vous le devinez Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards. Il regarda le tableau et il vit un serpent. Il commença à parler en fourchelangue.

« - Bonjour, puis-je entrer s'il vous plaît ?

- Vous n'êtes pas de Serpentard je crois, alors pourquoi rentrer ?

- Pour voir mon amour.

- Oh, je comprends » Fit le serpent « - Passez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais le petit groupe qui comptait, Drago, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, était trop occupé à parler pour voir quoi que ce soit. Harry garda sa cape, il se mit au milieu et il retira sa cape en disant:

« - Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas tous couchés jeunes gens ? »

Tous sursautèrent, Pansy poussa un petit cri et presque tous avaient sorti leur baguette prêts à attaquer le méchant lion qui faisait peur au petit serpent. Drago fut le premier à réagir:

« - Mais Harry tu es fou, tu nous as foutu la trouille !! Regarde Pansy, la pauvre !

- Excusez, mais c'était plus fort que moi !

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ici et non dans ta salle commune ?

- Mon amour me manquait ! »

Malgré les apparences les Serpentard pouvaient être de vraies guimauves, et c'était le cas en ce moment. Ils regardaient avec un sourire niais Harry et Drago qui étaient enlacés. Alala, de vrais poufsouffles par moment. Ils allèrent tous dormir, enfin Harry et Drago partirent dans le lit de Drago mais pas que pour dormir. Ils y partirent pour discuter (ouwa vous aviez pensé à quoi ?) Drago avait remarqué que Harry ne mangeait plus ainsi que son air maladif.

« - Ça va Ry ?

- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

- Harry, mais enfin arrête de mentir, regardes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien Dray ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Harry James Potter, j'en n'ai marre ! Si tu me mens comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ! Alors si tu me parles pas, comment veux tu que je t'aide ?

- MERDE DRAGO LACHE MOI !»

Drago était préfet en chef, et par la même occasion il avait une chambre à lui tout seul avec une salle de bain. Harry courut dans celle-ci et s'enferma à double tour. Drago savait que si Harry avait un problème et qu'il n'en parlerait pas, il valait mieux ne rien lui demander sinon ça finissait comme ce soir. Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre et ne rien dire alors qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait dans un état à faire peur ?

« - Excuses-moi Ry !

- ...

- S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi, mais tu souffres et si tu souffres, je souffre !

- ...

- Tu sais je suis sorcier alors ce n'est pas en fermant une porte juste avec le verrou que ça va m'empêcher d'entrer !

- ...

- Ok Harry je rentre ! Alohomora !! »

Il trouva la pièce vide, mais Harry y était surement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago ferma la porte et s'assit contre la porte, il garda d'abord le regard dans le vide puis il finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment. Harry s'était allongé dans la baignoire recouvert de sa cape. Quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il retira sa cape et regarda dans la salle de bain pour y voir Drago adossé à la porte en train de dormir. Il sortit de la baignoire et il se réfugia dans les bras de Drago. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive et que Drago se réveille. La première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui. Ils partirent tout les deux après que Drago eu fini de se préparer. Harry se rendit à la table des Gryffondor et Drago, lui, à la table des Serpentard. L'heure du courrier arriva, Harry ne recevait jamais rien, mais ce matin-là, un hibou vint lui apporter une beuglante. Il ne connaissait pas cet oiseau. La lettre se posa sur la table, il était Gryffondor alors il ne manqua pas de courage. Il ouvrit la lettre. Une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva dans les airs et une voix froide qui fit gémir et frémir les plus jeunes retentit :

« - Bonjour Harry Potter, passes-tu de bonnes nuits ? Moi oui ! Mouhahahaha ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi Lord Voldemort en personne t'envoie une beuglante ? Tout simplement parce que je voulais t'informer toi et ta copine sang-de-bourbe que j'ai tué ses parents ! Le savais-tu Harry que ton amie Hermione Granger avait une petite sœur de cinq ans ? Et bien, elle, je ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai fait bien pire ! Tu sais Harry, certains de mes mangemorts n'ont pas de femme et puis je les envois fréquemment en mission alors je leur ai donné la petite pour qu'il s'amuse un peu ! Et puis ensuite, je l'ai abandonné dans un entrepôt infesté de rats, mais la pauvre petite à plein de blessures et elle est couverte de sang. Savais-tu, Harry, que le sang a le même effet sur les rats que sur les requins ? Arriveras-tu à la retrouver à temps ? »

La lettre se déchira sous les yeux de Harry, Hermione était toute blanche et elle répétait sans cesse le même prénom. Un objet tomba sur la table après que la lettre fut détruite, un collier avec une date de naissance et un prénom le même que celui que répétait Hermione: "Elisabeth".

« - Hermione, Elisabeth c'est ta sœur ?

- Elisabeth, mes parents il les a tués. Elisabeth, Lisa , mon bébé, ma puce, mon cœur...

- On va la retrouver Hermy, je te le promets !

- C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelait, Hermy. Dans la maison, elle criait tout le temps, t'es où Hermy ?!»

Hermione était en état de choc, elle fut envoyée à l'infirmerie. Tous les autres partirent en cours. Les gryffondors avaient deux heures de potions en commun avec les serpentards. Harry était à côté de Drago. Ils devaient fabriquer la potion de Babillage. Harry eut la tête qui tournait mais il se concentra et réussit à finir sa potion. Comme il était avec Drago, la potion était parfaite ! Ils sortirent de potion et ils enchainèrent les cours, Harry réussi à tenir bon. Il y avait aussi cette histoire qui l'angoissait, Voldemort lui avait encore mis un défi sur le dos ! Et en plus cette fois c'était Hermione la plus touchée puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans la tête d'Harry. Ce soir, il mangeait à la table des serpentards avec Ron. Il était déprimé, même les conneries que sortait Théodore ne suffisaient pas à leur arracher un sourire.

« - Allez Ron, ne t'inquiète pas on retrouvera la sœur de Hermy et elle ira mieux !

- Pourquoi tu dis des choses dont tu doutes toi-même, Harry ?

- Pour me redonner espoir !

- J'ai peut être une idée ! » Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Pansy.

« - C'est risqué mais je veux prendre ce risque pour Hermione !

- Raconte Pans' !

- Mes parents sont toujours mangemorts et ils ignorent le fait que je ne veux pas l'être moi, j'ai reçu une lettre d'eux hier. Ils ne m'envoient jamais de lettre sauf si c'est important ou si ça concerne face de serpent !

- Nan Pans' !!

- Et oui t'as compris Blaise, j'ai eu 16 ans. C'est l'heure de mon intronisation ! Je veux devenir espionne pour le compte de Dumbledore !

- Je t'interdis de faire ça Pansy !» Harry s'était levé de sa chaise pour dire cette phrase. L'attention de tout le monde était dans leur direction, Harry s'était pris d'affection pour les amis de Drago « - Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ! »

Il se leva et partit. Drago commença à se lever pour aller le consoler, mais Pansy fut la plus rapide. Elle le trouva dans le parc en train de regarder l'eau bouger à cause du calamar géant.

« - Harry, écoutes-moi ! Je serais prudente et puis c'est la seule solution qu'on ait !

- Mais Pans' je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de gens que j'aime sont morts par sa faute ! » fit Harry en sanglotant.

« - Ryry je te promets que si ça devient trop dangereux, je reviendrais et j'arrêterais. Mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait. »

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore avait donné son accord avec réticence et Pansy partait pour le manoir de Voldemort afin de devenir mangemort. Il y avait plein de jeunes qui étaient trop bêtes et naïfs pour se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient une bêtise. Les épreuves pour devenir mangemort étaient très difficiles. Le cercle assez fermé des mangemorts les plus appréciés de Voldemort jetait chacun un "Doloris" sur le futur mangemort. Pansy en avait reçu tellement pendant son enfance qu'elle réussi haut la main l'épreuve. La deuxième et dernière épreuve était de tuer un elfe de maison. Pansy regarda le pauvre elfe trembler de peur, elle lui envoya un regard désolé que personne ne perçu puis lança le sort de mort sur le pauvre elfe. La cérémonie se finit assez vite, elle vit Voldemort partir vers un grand couloir. Elle mit sur elle la cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait prêté et elle écouta à la porte où Voldemort avait disparu avec Lucius Malefoy.

« - Lucius comment va notre plan ?

- Bien maître, j'ai été voir la petite ce matin même et elle est très mal eu point. Je ne sais pas si elle survivra à cette nuit !

- Très bien Lucius, je n'attendais pas moins de toi, mon petit mangemort préféré !

- Potter est trop bête maître. Il n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller chercher dans un entrepôt qu'il connait !

- CHUT !! Idiot il y a des espions qui trainent. Si l'information filtre le plan tombera à l'eau ! "ENDOLORIS"»

Pansy se retourna et fonça tête baissée, mais elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle tomba et la cape tomba aussi à côté de Pansy. Elle commença à paniquer, elle leva la tête et vu une femme assez grande.

« - Pansy ?

- Oh madame Malefoy !

- Appelles-moi Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pansy ? Tu devrais te dépêcher de retourner à Poudlard !»

Pansy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit le plus vite possible. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde l'attendait. Même Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles. Pansy entra dans le bureau, elle s'assied et raconta la conversation entre Voldemort et Lucius.

« - Mon père est dans le coup ? J'aurais dû m'en douter c'est qu'un sale con !

- Harry, si j'ai bien compris la conversation, Elisabeth serai dans un entrepôt que tu connais mais que soit tu en as oublié l'existence ou soit tu ne la connais pas vraiment !

- Mais professeur Dumbledore, je ne connais aucun entrepôt !

- Tu en es sûr Harry ?

- Oui professeur !»

Il était tard, tout le monde dormait sauf Harry. Il réfléchissait, bien sûr qu'il ne connaissait aucun entrepôt ! Soudain un flash apparut dans sa tête, bien sûr qu'il le connaissait cet entrepôt ! Un jour, il avait six ans, la bande à Dudley voulait le frapper, il avait été se réfugier dans un entrepôt à côté de chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche car il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Elisabeth. Il s'habilla et chercha un objet dans sa valise. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il alla dans le parc de Poudlard. Il souffla dans un sifflet en bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux chauves-souris arrivèrent devant Harry. Elles se transformèrent en deux jeunes filles habillées comme la dernière fois.

« - Un problème Harry ?» dit Alissia

« - Voldemort a enlevé la sœur de Hermione, elle se trouve dans un entrepôt à côté de chez moi. Il lui reste peu de temps à vivre il faut que vous veniez avec moi.

- D'accord on y va !»

Harry qui s'était entrainé sur son animagus aigle, se transforma et ils partirent de Poudlard. Ils mirent une heure pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Mais Harry n'avait pas prévu qu'Elisabeth soit gardée par deux mangemorts. Caroline et Alissia s'approchèrent chacune d'un mangemort différent et les tuèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Harry s'approcha d'Elisabeth qui dormait profondément.

« - Elisabeth !! Réveilles-toi ! Je suis un ami de Hermione je viens te sauver !

- Hermy ?

- Je t'emmène la voir petite puce !

- Harry, elle ne tiendra pas ! Elle est trop faible !

- Tu proposes quoi alors, Alissia ?

- Tu connais des sorts pour soigner et guérir des personnes ?

- Non malheureusement ! Que faire je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt part ma faute ! Hey mais vous êtes des vampires ?

- Hum oui, on te l'a dit le premier jour qu'on s'est rencontré !

- Vous pouvez la transformer, elle mourra mais elle deviendra vampire !

- Mais Harry, vampire, ce n'est pas marrant ! Bon maintenant on peut sortir à la lumière du jour grâce à un sort et il y a une potion spécial pour éviter les morsures. Mais il y a plein de contraintes !!

- Oui, mais sinon elle mourra !!

- Bah de toute façon quand tu deviens vampire, tu meurt !

- Merde Caroline tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors arrêtes avec tes trucs foireux et sauve Elisabeth !!

- Vas y Caro, moi je me suis nourris tout a l'heure, je ne peux pas remordre !»

Caroline se pencha sur le corps d'Elisabeth, elle souleva ses cheveux et trouva la veine jugulaire. Elle commença à mordre la fillette, celle-ci poussa un gémissement plaintif. Caroline prit ensuite son poignet et se fit une entaille puis porta son poignet à la bouche d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci, qui s'était un peu éveillée, prit le poignet et commença à boire le sang de Caroline. Une fois cela fait, Caroline lécha son poignet et la trace disparut. Elle lécha aussi le cou d'Elisabeth pour que les deux trous partent. Elisabeth commença à se tordre dans tout les sens et à convulser, la transformation était toujours assez difficile, sauf pour les personnes nées vampires. Quand enfin cessèrent les convulsions Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient coupé à la garçonne ce qui lui donnait un air tout mignon. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, puis elle s'adressa à Harry.

« - Où est Hermy ?

- Elle est à Poudlard, tu veux la voir ?

- Oui, mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien ma puce, tu étais un peu malade alors on t'a soigné, tu es devenu un vampire petite puce.

- Un vampire, oh chouette alors !»

Harry la prit dans ses bras puis Alissia demanda à Harry de bien tenir la petite et de bien la tenir elle aussi et ils transplanèrent. Caroline les suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard qui était fermée par une chaîne. Alissia sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur la chaîne qui se défit. Ils entrèrent tous. Ron avait découvert que Harry avait disparu et il avait alerté Hermione, puis il avait alerté tous leurs amis serpentards et enfin il avait était voir Dumbledore. Et maintenant ils étaient tous réuni dans le hall cherchant Harry partout. Puis d'un coup les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et Harry apparut ainsi qu'une petite fille et deux grandes jeunes filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf pour les habits. Harry posa à terre Elisabeth qui se jeta sur une Hermione en larme.

« - Hermione, quand on a retrouvé ta sœur, elle était mourante. On a pas eu le choix, ces deux personnes sont des vampires elles l'ont transformée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tant que ma petite puce est là dans mes bras, ça me va.

- Harry, qui sont tes amies ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Alissia et Caroline.

« - Ce sont Alissia et Caroline. D'ailleurs les filles vous m'avez jamais dit votre nom de famille !

- Nous sommes Alissia et Caroline Malefoy, enfin je sais pas si on peut garder ce nom vu que notre père nous a rejeté ! Au fait, bonsoir petit frère !»

Pouet-Pouet


	7. Chapitre 6: Le nouveau professeur !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Chapitre 6: Le nouveau professeur de divination !**

« - Je le savais ! Drago m'avait parlé de ses sœurs, et je vous ai rencontré aussi et j'avais fait le rapprochement entre vous et les deux sœurs de Drago, Celles que ce bâtard de Lucius a mis dans un orphelinat sorcier juste parce que vous étiez née vampire. Ça va Dray ? T'es tout blanc !

- Ça va à merveille, enfin j'ai juste envie de m'évanouir, mais ça va impec !

- Ah ! il me rappelle père quand il lançait des phrases ironiques à notre sujet.

- T'as raison Lilis. C'est vrai, il ressemble à notre père, il parle comme notre père, et il est habillé comme notre père !

- Hey je vous interdit de dire de mon Drago qu'il ressemble à Lucius. Ils ont juste leur nom en commun !

- Dit 'Ry ?

- Oui mon Dray ?

- Je rêve pas hein ? Si je ferme les yeux elles seront toujours là ? Pas comme dans mes cauchemars ?

- Dit Hermy, c'est normal que le monsieur il est tout blanc ?

- Il vient de recevoir un choc ma Lisa, le temps qu'il se reprenne et il aura repris un peu de couleur.

- Tout le monde dans leur dortoir sauf Harry, Drago et ces deux demoiselles puisqu'elles ne viennent pas de Poudlard.»

Tout le monde parti se coucher, Dumbledore emmena le reste dans son bureau. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil et Harry s'assit sur lui tandis que les jumelles prenaient chacune un fauteuil.

« - Alors Harry, raconte-nous cette nouvelle aventure.

- Et bien le jour où j'avais fugué du square Grimmaurd, j'étais allé boire à une place publique. J'étais complètement ivre, puis j'ai vu deux chauves-souris. Grâce à un sort, elles m'ont décuité. Ensuite, elle m'ont donné un sifflet en bois et à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai juste à siffler dedans et elles arrivent. C'est la seule chose que j'ai retenu de cette nuit-là. Suite aux informations qu'on a eut par Pansy j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé l'entrepôt. J'ai sifflé et les filles sont venues m'aider.

- Ça a été facile il y avait juste deux mangemorts endormis. Avec Caroline, on les a tués et on a trouvé la petite à moitié morte alors on a été obligé de la transformer.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes les deux filles Malefoy ? Vous étiez enregistrés sur les registres de Poudlard mais on a appris que vous étiez mortes. En réalité vous étiez dans un orphelinat.»

Soudain la cheminé du bureau de Dumbledore s'alluma et une silhouette, fine et aristocratique en sortit. La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha et il pâlit encore plus. Devant tout le monde se tenait Narcissa Malefoy avec des cernes sous les yeux, les vêtements sales et un air inquiet.

« - Bonsoir Narcissa !

- Albus, Lucius m'a découvert. Ça fait trois jours que je suis à la recherche du moyen d'entrer dans votre bureau. Ma tête est mise à prix par Voldemort.

- Mère ?!

- Oh ! Drago, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Et bien mon chéri, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis longtemps maintenant et il y a trois jours ton père l'a découvert et maintenant Voldemort veut me tuer.

- Oula ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir parce que déjà revoir mes sœurs ça fait un choc mais apprendre que ma mère fait parti de l'Ordre ça rajoute une couche.

- Dray calme toi, t'es tout blanc. Bon on va vous laisser, au revoir Caroline et Alissia, madame Malefoy, professeur Dumbledore.»

Harry prit Drago et ils partirent se coucher dans la chambre de préfet de Drago. Harry ne réussit pas encore à dormir, alors il passa son temps à contempler Drago qui, lui, dormait à poing fermé. Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, il vit Harry qui lui souriait alors il sourit à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se préparèrent à aller en cours, et ils partirent tous les deux en même temps pour aller à la Grande Salle. Ils partirent à la table des serpentards, Ron et Hermione les attendaient là-bas. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Il se plaça devant son pupitre.

« - Bonjour les enfants, vous l'aurez remarqué cette année les cours de divination ne sont plus présents, pour la bonne et simple raison que le professeur Trelawney a donné sa démission. Elle est partie vivre à Tahiti avec son nouveau fiancé. » Tout le salle se mit à rire. « Cependant hier soir, j'ai reçu la visite d'une amie, une très bonne divinatrice au pouvoir exceptionnel, elle a accepté de reprendre cette matière. Madame Narcissa Malefoy.»

Tout la grande se tut et la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Narcissa Malefoy qui marcha le long de l'allée pour aller s'asseoir à la place libre du professeur de Divination.

« Chaque directeur de maison a affiché ce matin les horaires des nouveaux cours de divination, bien sûr ceux qui y étaient l'année dernière n'ont pas le droit de partir de ce cours, il sont obligés d'y retourner. Pour ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, allez directement dans le bureau du professeur Malefoy. Bon appétit. »

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains, Harry lui passa gentiment la main dans le dos pour le réconforter. Drago releva la tête et sauta dans les bras de Harry.

« Aller Dray, c'est pas si terrible et puis Dumbledore a dit que ta mère était excellente alors ça va être super.

- Il a raison Drago, j'ai déjà vu ta mère faire une prédiction, à chaque fois c'était exact. Et puis ta mère est quelqu'un de doux et de gentil alors il y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal !»

Drago releva la tête et regarda Harry et Blaise, puis il se dit qu'après tout n'il y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Harry et Drago se levèrent et encore une fois Harry avait rien mangé. Ils marchèrent tranquillement pour se rendre en potions et Harry commença à avoir des vertiges. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra puis il les rouvrit et vit que tout était flou. Il cligna des yeux mais rien à faire, ça persistait. Alors il s'accrocha au bras de Drago, celui-ci prit ceci comme un signe d'affection. Une fois en potions Harry s'assit à côté de Drago, la potion d'aujourd'hui était une simple potion d'oubli. C'était une potion qui donnait les même effet que le sort d'"Oubliettes".

« - Qui connait les ingrédient de cette potion ?»

Comme d'habitude la main d'Hermione se leva à une vitesse éclair. Rogue la regarda avec un air de profond ennui puis il son regard parcourut la classe et il tomba sur Harry.

« Potter au tableau !»

Harry se leva et après un petit moment il commença à avancer le long de l'allée qui mène au tableau. Une fois là-bas, il prit une craie et il attendit que Rogue lui dise quoi noter.

« - Potter écrivez "Les ingrédients nécessaires à cette préparation sont :"»

Harry leva le bras et commença à noter puis arrivé au mot "cette" il eut une énorme douleur au ventre. Son visage qui n'avait pas déjà beaucoup de couleur devint encore plus livide.

« - Et bien Potter, on ne sait plus écrire le mot "cette" ?

- Non professeur je ne me sens pas très bien...»

Il chancela et il tomba inerte sur le sol. Drago se leva et courut jusqu'à Harry. Rogue prit le gryffondor dans ses bras et demanda à Drago de faire cours à sa place. Le niveau du jeune homme en potion était plus qu'excellent, c'était d'ailleurs la seule matière où il était plus fort qu'Hermione. Rogue parcourait les couloirs avec Harry dans ses bras. Il avait préféré faire cela, car il n'aimait pas trop le sort de lévitation sur les malades, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Harry commença à s'éveiller, il regarda d'abord le sol et il vit qu'il bougeait. Ensuite, il tourna son regard et il vit Rogue qui le portait avec un visage plein d'inquiétude.

« - Professeur Rogue ?

- Restez tranquille Harry !

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Vous étiez en train d'écrire les ingrédients au tableau et puis d'un coup, vous vous êtes évanoui.

- Oh !

- Dites-moi Harry, vous êtes très léger ! Mangez-vous assez ?

- Oui professeur.

- Potter, arrêtez de mentir. Déjà je vois dans votre tête que ce n'est pas le cas et en plus je vous observe depuis un certain temps et vous ne mangez pas ! Pourquoi cela ?

- À cause de Voldemort, professeur.»

Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de Rogue pour ne pas voir son visage.

« - Je suis désolé professeur Rogue mais je n'arrive pas à fermer mon esprit ! Alors tous les soirs, il pénètre dans mon esprit alors je ne dors pas de la nuit et dès que j'essaie de manger je vois d'horribles images. Ça fait quatre jours que c'est comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, mais au lieu de garder tout pour vous parlez-en à Dumbledore ou à moi même.

- Excusez moi professeur, mais vu nos relations je n'irai pas vous voir en premier si ce genre de problème se renouvelle. Enfin là, je vois votre autre vous et vous devriez plus souvent être comme ça ! Vous êtes un homme bon, je sais que mon père vous a fait endurer des choses vraiment horribles mais ça fait longtemps maintenant ! Il faut savoir pardonner et oublier. Et puis vous savez il y a une expression moldu qui dit "il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis" et franchement vous êtes loin d'être un imbécile !

- Merci Harry !

- De rien professeur Rogue !»

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Rogue déposa Harry et il partit finir son cour. L'infirmière donna à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Quand il se réveilla, ce fut quelques heures plus tard à cause d'un petit rire. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit Elisabeth qui s'amusait assise sur son lit.

« - Oh bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Lisa, il est quelle heure ?

- Je crois qu'il est 19 heures, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ?

- Eh bien comme mon papa et ma maman sont morts je n'ai plus nulle part pour vivre alors le gentil monsieur avec la grand barbe m'a dit que je serai bien à l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfresh. Elle est très gentille.

- Comment c'est d'être un vampire ?

- Oh c'est magique. Et puis d'après madame Pomfresh, je resterais toujours petite et je crois que vu les problèmes qu'ont les grandes personnes, je préfère ça, rester petite. Et puis les odeurs sont plus fortes d'ici, j'arrive à sentir les feuilles qui tombent des arbres en cette saison d'automne. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit de la prévenir quand tu seras réveillé je reviens !»

La petite fille disparut. En quelque jours ses cheveux avaient poussé. Ils étaient devenus brun cuivré, ils descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux en de magnifiques boucles. Son teint pâle lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait une petite robe rose avec un collant blanc et des ballerines de couleur rose ce qui renforçait cette idée de poupée de porcelaine. Elle revient avec madame Pomfresh, celle-ci ordonna à Harry de manger une assiette entière de nourriture. Il s'exécuta mais dès que l'infirmière fut partie il alla au toilette vomir, son estomac refusait catégoriquement toute nourriture. Pomfresh lui donna l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie, Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle en train de manger. Il se balada alors dans les couloirs, il marchait sans vraiment voir la direction ni regarder devant lui. Il percuta une personne.

« - Oh excusez-moi je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.»

Il releva la tête et il vit Narcissa Malefoy qui le regardait avec un air doux et serein mais comme tout bon Malefoy, il y avait cette lueur de supériorité. La même que dans le regard d'Alissia et Caroline. Bizarrement Drago ne l'avait pas lui, enfin bref là n'était pas le sujet. Il est planté comme un con dans le couloir avec devant lui Narcissa Malefoy son nouveau professeur de divination.

« - Bonsoir madame Malefoy.

- Oh, vu les relations que tu entretiens avec mon fils, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, et en cours professeur Malefoy.

- Vous êtes au courant pour moi et Drago ?

- Ça se voyait très bien dans le bureau d'Albus hier soir !

- Je vais vous laisser madame Malefoy.

- Narcissa !

- Oui, excusez moi, Narcissa.»

Il lui sourit puis il continua sa balade tranquillement.

**Pouet-Pouet**


	8. Chapitre 7: The disappearance !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Chapitre 7: The disappearance of the survivor !**

Dans la Grande Salle:

Drago inquiet alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Ron à la table des serpentards, cette année c'était la table qui contenait le plus de monde, par rapport aux gryffondors qui, eux, était la table la plus vide de l'année. Pas qu'un nombre important d'élèves ait été envoyé à Serpentard, non, mais comme les gryffondors et les serpentards étaient devenus amis, la plupart des gryffondors de septième année étaient à la table des verts et argents. Le jeune blond commença trifouiller la nourriture. Une main sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux, c'était le professeur Rogue. Il se leva et suivi son professeur jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle.

« - Drago, je viens te prévenir que j'ai porté Harry à l'infirmerie. Il s'était éveillé pendant que je marchais pour l'y conduire. Nous avons un peu discuté, quand je suis retourné après à l'infirmerie, il dormait toujours mais Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il devrait sortir quand il se réveillera. Drago, quand j'ai vu ton comportement à l'égard de Harry tout à l'heure, cela m'a paru suspect. Je suis désolé, mais pour chercher l'information j'ai regardé dans sa tête. Je trouve sincèrement que vous formez un beau couple et je comprend le fait que vous vouliez que personne ne le sache. C'est pourquoi je ne dirai rien ! Sache juste une chose Drago, Harry t'aime profondément j'en suis certain !

- Merci Severus, toi au moins tu me soutiens. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon père, au lieu de mon parrain !»

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et Drago repartit à table, un peu plus rassuré.

« - Dit Drago. Ce soir je pense que Harry sera sorti alors j'organise une petite fête pour célébrer le retour de ma petite sœur et pour remercier Harry qui l'a sauvé, dans la salle commune des serpentards. C'est plus grand.

- D'accord, j'irai à l'infirmerie après le repas pour voir comment il va et je lui dirai.»

De retour dans les couloirs du côté de Harry:

Harry continuait à se balader comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Mais cet exercice au bout de quelques instant fut plus dur à réaliser que ce qu'il avait cru au départ. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que la mère de Drago venait de lui dire, elle était au courant, comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été plus discret la nuit dernière ? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie à ce moment-là. Continuant de penser il ne vit pas Drago courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras. Sous le choc, il tomba à la renverse et s'effondra sur le sol comme si ses muscles n'avaient été que du marshmallow fondu.

« - Oh Harry, tu vas mieux ? Tu aurais dû attendre que je vienne te chercher à l'infirmerie !!

- Excuse-moi Drago, mais j'avais besoin de marcher pour me détendre. Embrasse-moi vite avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit !

- Tes désires sont des ordres ! »

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, il commença doucement et Harry répondit à ce baiser. Puis petit à petit il devenait de plus en plus intense. Harry prit la nuque de Drago et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les fesses de Harry. Bien sûr il n'était plus par terre, il s'était relevé ! Puis Drago rompit le baiser de peur d'être vu.

« - Je t'aime, mon petit lion !

- Moi aussi, mon serpent !

- Tu veux venir à la fête que Hermione a organisé pour le retour de sa petite sœur et également en ton honneur ? C'est à la salle commune des serpentards. Mais si tu ne veux pas affronter les gens, on peut aller dans la salle sur demande.

- Ah bon il y a une fête ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Oui, je veux bien y aller !

- Évidement, elle l'a dit tout à l'heure pendant le repas. En route ! »

Puis ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que quelqu'un les avait observés ! Il bouillonnait de colère. Lui qui était amoureux de Harry depuis longtemps et là il lui filait entre les doigts. Et tout ça pour aller avec Malefoy. Colin Crivey avait un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, il frotta son appareil photo. Eux qui voulaient se cacher ils allaient le payer ! Harry ne vit que des serpentards et des gryffondors. Le message de la fête avait dû passer secrètement par le biais de pièce de monnaie qui servait toujours depuis la fin de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'amusait bien et au grand étonnement de Harry il y avait même de l'alcool.

« - Et bien moi qui pensait que Hermione était contre ce genre de chose ! Ça me fait plaisir, je vais pouvoir me lâcher et décompresser ! Oh c'est cool ! Il y a de la Smirnoff.

- Je me souvenais que c'était ta boisson préférée, alors j'ai demandé à Hermione qu'elle en fasse venir !

- Oh mon Dray je t'aime trop !

- Je sais Harry, moi aussi ! »

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et il se mirent à danser. Il y avait trop de monde pour avoir plus de gestes amoureux. alors ils se contentèrent des bras de l'autre. Puis Drago emmena Harry dans sa chambre de préfet et sur le lit était posé un petit paquet qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« -C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau pour toi. Pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai eu une heure de creux alors j'ai été à Prés au Lard pour t'acheter un cadeau !

- Han c'est une bonne idée ! Merci beaucoup Drago !! »

Harry s'assit sur le lit et regarda étrangement le paquet. Il le prit doucement et le posa sur ses genoux. Il souleva le couvercle. Une petite chose pleine de poils sortie sa tête et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux bleus. Son pelage était gris. Drago, s'il avait été un chaton, lui aurais ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- Oh un chaton ! Il est trop mignon !! Merci Drago !

- Il s'appelle Bidule !

- Originale, j'aime bien ^^

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Si jamais je ne suis pas à côté de toi, tu le prends et tu le serres dans tes bras !

- C'est vraiment .... Génial....

Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, il préféra embrasser Drago. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt, il préférait garder le peu d'innocence qu'il avait, encore un petit peu. Drago respectait ça. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à retourner à la fête alors ils se couchèrent, Bidule allongé au pied du lit ! Drago s'endormit assez vite. Harry lui avait dormi presque toute la journée et il avait des soucis en tête. Il avait peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à Drago s'il apprenais leur amour. Puis il finit par se calmer et s'endormit tranquillement. Il passa une nuit agitée mais elle fut quand même reposante. Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée. Harry prit Bidule dans ses bras et attendit que Drago sorte de la salle de bain. Celui-ce sortit en effet, mais au déplaisir de Harry, pas prêt du tout.

« - Tu n'as pas vu mon gel ?

- Non.

- Zut je peux pas aller en cour comme ça !

- A ça c'est sûr tu peux pas aller en cour en caleçon ! Mets d'abord une chemise, un pantalon, ta robe de sorcier et oublie le gel ! Tu es beaucoup plus beau comme ça !

- J'oublie le gel à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de porter ces misérables lunettes ! Harry, tu es un sorcier alors utilise un sortilège correcteur de vu ! Tu as des yeux magnifiques, c'est dommage de les cacher derrière tes lunettes !»

Drago leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le visage de Harry. Il prononça "Corectationa Visualita", Harry cligna des yeux. Il voyait tout flou. Il retira ses lunette et d'un coup sa vu fut encore plus belle qu'avec ses lunettes. Il fit un sourire à Drago et celui-ci retourna à la salle de bain finir de se préparer. Toute la bande marchait dans les couloirs, qui étaient étonnamment vides. Mais comme c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle. C'est justement là où allaient Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et les autres. Ils franchirent la porte et d'un coup tout le bruit dans la Grande Salle cessa. Tout le monde regardait Harry et Drago comme si un gros bouton leur avait poussé sur le nez. La troupe se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Mais une fois assis, personne ne mangeait et tout le monde continuait de regarder Harry et Drago. Harry se leva et regarda tout le monde l'air de dire "quoi y a un problème ?". Un élève Gryffondor de première année, assez courageux s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry l'ouvrit et regarda la première page, on y voyait une photo de Drago et Harry s'embrassant, Drago avait ses mains sur les fesse de Harry et Harry sur la nuque de Drago. Le gros titre était "Le survivant serait-il devenu fou ?" voir article page central. Il ouvrit le journal page centrale et trouva un petit texte.

"Harry Potter, le survivant, serait tombé amoureux du beau mangemorts Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy qui, soit-dit en passant, est le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Alors tout le monde se pose une question, notre héros est-il passé du côté obscure ? Va-t-il rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Déjà beaucoup de lecteurs nous envoyaient des lettres pour demander pourquoi Harry Potter n'agissait pas. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il est majeur on attendait de lui qu'il aille se battre et qu'il tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais non ! L'élu préfère sortir avec les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chers lecteurs, je crois bien que c'en est fini de notre héros. Harry Potter ne nous sauvera pas !"

Rita Skeeter

Le journal s'enflamma et tout le monde sursauta. Harry regarda la Grande Salle, ses yeux verts jetaient des éclairs. Drago qui avait lut l'article prit la main de Harry. Celui-ci se tourna et regarda Drago puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago et parti en courant. Drago ne préféra pas le suivre, il prit son petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry lui courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il alla jusqu'à son dortoir et réfléchit toute la journée. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Voldemort allait savoir qu'il aimait Drago et il allait vouloir le tuer pour lui faire du mal. Pourquoi il était sorti du coma ? Il aurait dû y rester, il aurais eu moins de problème ! Mais s'il était resté dans le coma, il n'aurait pas vécu toutes les belles chose qu'il a vécu avec Drago. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il trouve un truc ! Il avait un plan, mais il allait falloir faire des sacrifices ! Il fit ses bagages et il partit vers la chambre de préfet de Drago. Il déposa sur le lit une boite et une lettre dessus. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie et il siffla dans un drôle de sifflet. Aussitôt deux chauves-souris arrivèrent et se transformèrent en deux jolie jeunes filles. Ils discutèrent un peu puis Harry se transforma en aigle et ils partirent. Harry Potter quittait Poudlard

.

Dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir:

Drago avait le cafard il n'avait pas revu Harry de tout l'après midi. Soudain, Ron se leva et tout le monde le regarda.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je peux plus garder ça pour moi ! Voilà je suis désolé Mione, mais je ne t'aime plus, j'aime une autre fille !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui excuse-moi !

- Mais c'est génial !

- Génial ?

- Oui génial. Ron, je savais pas comment te le dire, mais je ne t'aime plus et je ne voulais pas te quitter de peur de te faire souffrir.

- Oh, mais c'est super !!! Dis, je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

- Bah oui, on est toujours amis !»

Drago pouffa et tout la troupe rigolèrent !

« - Mais au fait, c'est qui l'heureuse élue ?

- Euh bah humc'estalissiamalfoylasoeuradrago !

- Pardon ? On a rien pigé !

- Je disais, c'est Alissia Malefoy la sœur de Drago !

- QUOI ?! T'aime ma sœur ?

- Ouais désolé !

- Non c'est rien surtout que je crois que tu ne lui es pas indiffèrent ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et dedans elle demandait ton prénom. Elle disait aussi que tu étais mignon et intéressant !»

Ron avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago souriait et se leva de table prétextant une excuse pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il vit une boite sur son lit et une lettre mais aucune trace de Harry. Il ouvrit la lettre et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Il ouvrit la boite. Dedans, il y avait un chaton noir endormi. Drago le prit dans ses bras et quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Drago vit deux magnifiques perles vertes. Il fondit en larme. Il sortit de sa chambre toujours le chaton dans les bras et la lettre dans la main. Le repas n'était pas encore fini quand il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore voyant Drago arriver en pleur avec une lettre à la main alla à sa rencontre, Drago lui tendit la lettre. Severus s'approcha et prit Drago dans ses bras. Ils prirent tous la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et le reste de la bande suivirent. Arrivé dans le bureau, Drago s'assit sur une chaise et caressa le chaton.

« - Drago puis-je lire cette lettre à tes camarades ?

- Oui allez-y !»

Drago avait une voix à peine audible, pleine de sanglot. Le directeur se mit à lire.

_**"Mon Drago,**_

_**Je suis désolé mais j'ai décidé de partir. Je pars de Poudlard, n'essaies pas de me retrouver s'il te plaît. N'oublies pas que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je fais ça pour nous tu comprendras plus tard. Dis à tout le monde que je les aime et que je compte sur eux pour être forts et te soutenir ! Mon cœur, j'ai emmené Bidule avec moi, en échange tu trouveras dans la boite Chose. Si je te manque tu n'as qu'à le serrer dans tes bras, si j'étais un chaton je ressemblerais à celui-là. Surtout par pitié, n'oublie pas que JE T'AIME !!!**_

_**Harry James Potter"**_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, mais tous les autres restèrent forts. Ron prit Drago dans ses bras et lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos. Le phrase "Surtout par pitié n'oublie pas que JE T'AIME !!!" résonnait dans la tête de Drago. Cette nuit-là il dormit très mal, à ses côté Chose dormait tranquillement. Le lendemain, un nouvel article faisait scandale dans la Gazette. Toute la troupe était réunie dans la salle sur demande Hermione lut tout haut l'article.

"Harry Potter, le survivant s'est rendu à nos bureaux hier soir et nous a fait une interview complète.

Rita Skeeter:Bonsoir Harry !

Harry: Bonsoir, avant de commencer j'aimerai que vous n'utilisiez pas votre plume à papote, j'aimerais que tout ce qui sera publié soit au mot près ce que je m'apprête à dire !

Rita: Je comprends Harry et je respecte ton choix ! Je vais commencer première question: As-tu rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry: Bien sûr que non, ce type a tué mes parents, mon parrain et bon nombres de mes ami(e)s ! Il est hors de question que je le rejoigne ! Je ferai qu'une chose le concernant ! Le tuer !

Rita: Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore commencé de ce côté ?

Harry: Bien sûr que j'ai commencé, à Poudlard je m'entraînais tous les jours !

Rita: Une dernière question, que toutes les filles se posent, sors-tu vraiment avec le mangemort Drago Malefoy ?

Harry:D'une Drago n'est pas un mangemort et de deux, non nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! C'était un pari que nous avions perdu contre Hermione Granger une amie. Notre gage était de faire semblant de sortir ensemble et à ce que je vois ça a bien marché ! Drago est un très bon ami, mon meilleur ami !"

L'article se terminait après cette réponse d'Harry.

« - Alors nous sommes juste amis ?

- Mais non Drago, il a dû faire ça pour te protéger ! Voldemort prend un certain plaisir à tuer les proches de Harry ! Repense au mot de la lettre, la dernière phrase "Surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime !!!" Il a mis cette phrase justement pour pas qu'avec cet article tu doutes !

- Tu es est sûr Hermione ?

- Mais oui Drago. Harry t'aime ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !»

Tous sortirent et partirent en cours. Tout le monde fut mis au courant du départ de Harry Potter de Poudlard. Ce fut au bout de cinq jours que tout redevint normal à Poudlard. Enfin sauf pour Drago, sans Harry rien ne serait plus normal ! Harry Potter avait disparu de Poudlard et même du globe ! Le survivant avait disparu !

Pouet-Pouet


	9. Chapitre 8: Cinq ans plus tard !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre 8: Cinq ans plus tard !**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que tout ceci c'était produit. Cinq ans que Harry était parti. Cinq ans que le monde sorcier vivait dans la peur de Voldemort. Cinq ans que tout le monde se demandait où était passé Harry Potter. Cinq ans que Drago Malefoy était malheureux et qu'il broyait du noir. Cinq ans que tous les jours l'envie de mourir grandissait en lui. Cinq ans qu'il essayait de vivre. Mais comment vivre quand on vous enlève votre cœur ? Parce que Harry était le cœur de Drago et sans Harry, Drago n'avait plus de cœur !

Il était devenu l'assistant de Severus. Quand à Ron, il avait, il y a 2 ans, dit à Alissia ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis ces deux-là ne se lâchaient presque plus, sauf quand Alissia rentrait chez elle pour des affaires urgentes. Hermione, elle, était tombée amoureuse de Théodore Nott. Ils s'étaient rapprochés suite au départ de Harry. Pansy était toujours espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, elle était en couple avec Blaise. Celui-ci avait toujours peur pour elle mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Drago se prépara, il s'était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt à manches courtes noir. Pour ses chaussures, il avait mis une paire de converse noirs qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté. Par dessus, il mit sa robe de sorcier, ça donnait un truc vraiment pas mal à regarder. Il avait les cheveux longs maintenant, jusqu'aux épaules, les cheveux coiffés en demi-queue en arrière pour dégager son visage et les laisser à libre par derrière, il attachait juste une mèche.(1) Il était vraiment beau et la plupart des filles et garçons craquaient sur lui. Mais lui, il aimait Harry.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et la traversa pour aller jusqu'à sa place à la table des professeurs. Ron, Hermione et Blaise y étaient aussi, Hermione était devenue la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard, madame Pomfresh ayant pris sa retraite. Ron, lui, était devenu le gardien des Canons de Chudley, mais comme il habitait à Poudlard, il mangeait à la table des professeurs. Quand il était à Poudlard, il aidait Madame Bibine pendant ses cours, celle-ci était fière d'avoir un célèbre joueur de Quidditch pour l'assister ! Blaise lui aussi habitait à Poudlard mais il ne faisait rien de particulier à part s'occuper de Drago et s'inquiéter pour Pansy.

Drago prit place et se servit deux tartines de confiture et un café. Dans un peu moins de trente minutes, il aurait cours avec les premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Rogue et Drago s'étaient répartis les classes. Drago avait toutes les premières, troisièmes, cinquième et septième années et Severus lui avait le reste. Les premières années étaient infernaux, Drago à chaque fois distribuait des heures de colle comme on distribue du courrier. À 8h30, il arriva dans le couloir et tous les élèves étaient en train de se disputer. Comme d'habitude, pensa Drago. Il les fit entrer et le cour commença. Ils devaient faire un filtre calmant. Drago inscrivit les ingrédients au tableau et les élèves commencèrent leur travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chaudron commença à siffler. Drago releva la tête et regarda dans la direction du bruit, il s'avança rapidement. La couleur de la potion était noire.

« - Bon sang Prescott, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Bah ! J'ai mis les ingrédients dans le chaudron. »

Le chaudron fit un bruit étrange. Drago regarda dedans et là, il vit qu'elle commençait à bouillonner. Pas bon signe.

« - Sortez vite ! Le chaudron va exploser !!»

Mais à peine avait-il dit sa phrase que le chaudron explosa. Il eut le temps de faire baisser plusieurs élèves mais lui-même n'en eut pas le temps. Il se retrouva aspergé d'une potion qui commençait à le brûler. Il souffrait mais il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient prit de la potion. Alors malgré la douleur de la brûlure, il les fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il était le plus touché de tous, mais il demanda à Hermione de s'occuper d'abord des autres élèves. Lui il pouvait attendre.

À force d'avoir les brûlures sur lui, la douleur s'était atténuée. Son regard se reporta sur les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Dehors, le ciel était bien bleu comme un ciel de milieu de printemps. Le mois de mai était presque terminé, et déjà une grande chaleur était arrivée indiquant que l'été allait être étouffant. Mais à Poudlard peu d'élèves pouvaient en profiter. Les cinquièmes années commençaient leurs BUSE et les septièmes années, eux, commençaient leurs ASPIC.

Drago se souvenait d'avant. Des quelques rares balades qu'il avait fait avec Harry dans le parc de Poudlard. Il soupira, une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, il se retourna et vit Hermione qui lui souriait. Il répondit au sourire et Hermione commença à l'ausculter. Il avait quelques brûlures mais rien de bien grave, tout ça disparu en quelque minutes après qu'elle lui ait étalé une crème spécial. Par contre sa robe de sorcier était irrécupérable.

« - Cette robe a coûté les yeux de la tête, et ce sale gamin la détruite ! Je sais pas si la famille Prescott va être heureuse quand ils vont recevoir la note avec la somme qu'ils devront me rembourser !

- Drago, avoue que cette robe tu l'as en plusieurs exemplaires !

- Oui peut-être, mais n'empêche que ça coûte chère quand même !

- Bah ! De toute façon, à part pour t'acheter des fringues ton argent ne te sert à rien. À Poudlard tu es nourri, logé et blanchi ! Sinon, ça va toi ?

- Oui 'Mione t'inquiète pas, rien de cassé ! Ces satanés élèves ne savent pas faire une potion sans tout cassé !

- Tu parles comme Severus quand il s'adressait à Neville et Harry !

-....

- Oh ! Désolé Drago excuse moi, je suis nulle ! Je te remémore des souvenirs à propos d'Harry, ah la la quelle cruche !

- Mais non 'Mione ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon des souvenirs de Harry me viennent constamment dans ces lieux alors ne t'inquiète pas !

- Ça va ?

- 'Mione, tu perds la tête ? Tu m'as déjà posé cette question !

- Non, je ne parle pas physiquement, je parlais d'ici et d'ici !»

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Drago à l'endroit de son cœur, puis sur son front. Drago baissa la tête et quand il la releva aucune émotion n'était visible. Depuis qu'Harry était parti, certaines anciennes habitudes de l'ancien Drago étaient revenues. Il était moins chaleureux avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait remis en place son masque qui cacher toutes ses émotions.

« - Oui ça va !

- Tu portes bien ton nom Malefoy, tu es d'une mauvaise foi ! Et puis pas la peine de placer ton masque là ! Parce que moi, je connais le vrai Drago et je sais que ça doit pas aller super !

- Bon j'ai des choses à faire à plus 'Mione.»

Comme d'habitude il évitait de parler, Hermione soupira. Le soir tomba tout le monde mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et Pansy arriva en courant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle avait l'air affolé, Dumbledore se leva et entraîna tout les professeurs et autres dans la salle des trophée. Il demanda aux préfets en chef de surveiller les élèves et que personne ne quitte la Grande Salle. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, Pansy abaissa sa capuche, une grande griffure tout sanguinolente lui barrais la joue gauche. Blaise commença à s'approcher pour l'étreindre mais elle leva le bras lui intimant l'ordre de pas bouger. Puis elle se décida à prendre la parole.

« - J'ai été découverte ! Ils savent que je travaille comme espion. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils ne m'ont pas tué parce que j'ai un message à faire porter. Voldemort compte attaquer ce soir !»

Dumbledore commença à faire les cent pas cherchant une solution, le plus important était la sécurité des élèves. Puis il arrêta et demanda à tout le monde de le suivre, il se plaça sur l'estrade dans la Grande Salle et leva les bras pour demander le silence.

« - Chers élèves, nous venons d'être informés de la date de la bataille finale. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est ce soir.»

Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer, les plus vieux prenaient les plus jeunes dans leurs bras. Les frères et sœurs se réunissaient.

« - SILENCE ! Nous allons évacuer le château, seul les élèves majeurs et le souhaitant peuvent se battre à nos côtés. Nous ne vous blâmerons pas si vous ne voulez pas participer. Dans le calme, les préfets des maisons vont emmener les élèves mineurs dans leur salle commune pour partir par cheminette. Ne prenez pas vos affaires ce serait une perte de temps et elles seront de toute façon en sureté dans vos dortoirs. Quand j'appellerais une maison le préfet se lèvera et emmènera les élèves de sa maison. Serpentard !» Beaucoup d'élèves se levèrent ne laissant que le quart des Serpentard. Une fois que les préfets de Serpentard suivis des élèves furent sortis, Dumbledore reprit la parole « - Serdaigle !» Un peu plus de serdaigles restèrent. « - Poufsouffle !» Plus de la moitié des poufsouffles restèrent. « - Et enfin Gryffondor !» Là, presque aucun élève ne s'était levé, McGonagall dut envoyer elle-même les élèves mineurs qui essayaient de rester. Seuls les préfet en chef qui étaient majeurs purent revenir. Entre temps, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés.

« - Bon, pour le reste, vous allez être divisés en cinq groupes, un qui ira en haut de la tour Gryffondor accompagné par Neville Londubas. Un autre ira en haut de la tour d'astronomie accompagné par Luna Lovegood. Un autre ira en haut de la tour Serdaigle accompagné par Cho Chang. Un autre ira en haut de la tour Nord accompagné par Hannah Abbot. Quand au cinquième groupe c'est celui qui aura la plus grande responsabilité puisqu'il sera sur le pelouse de Poudlard là ou le combat sera le plus intense. Toutes les personnes dans les tours votre rôle est simple il vous faudra juste lancer des sorts aux mangemorts tout en évitant vos camarades.»

Dumbledore fit les groupes, les moins expérimentés allaient dans les tours, tous les membres de l'Ordre, étaient dans le groupe qui serait aux premières loges. Hermione était partie au combat, laissant son infirmerie aux mains de médicomages qui avaient été prévenus de l'attaque. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il était maintenant plus de 23h00 et tout le monde était en place prêt. Drago, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore étaient devant. Ils fixaient la grande barrière avec appréhension. Plus le temps passait plus la peur augmentait.

« - J'ai même pas eut le temps de dire adieu à Alissia !

- Ron ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde !

- Les vampires ne doivent pas être encore au courant que la bataille est ce soir !

- Comment tu sais ça Drago ?

- Et bien malgré le fait qu'un sort ait été inventé pour les vampires pour qu'ils sortent le jour et deviennent plus social, la majorité sort la nuit et ne parle à personne à part à leurs semblables. Donc ils ne doivent pas encore êtres au courant, vu qu'aucun vampire n'est espion ou ne travaille pour Voldemort.

- Ouais tu as sûrement raison !

- J'ai toujours raison Ron !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être narcissique ! Ah la la en cinq ans, c'est bien la seul chose qui n'est pas changée chez toi !

- Je ne relèverais pas ta remarque, pour en revenir aux vampires, je pense qu'ils viendront nous aider plus tard en atten.....»

Drago avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

« - Préparez-vous les mangemorts viennent d'arriver.»

Ron sortit sa baguette suivi de tous dans l'assemblé qui pour se divertir avaient écouter la conversation entre Ron, Hermione et Drago. Du bruit commençait à se faire entendre au niveau des tours car ils avaient une meilleur vue que ceux dans bas et ils avaient déjà dû voir les mangemorts. Soudain, la grille du parc explosa. Les élèves dans les tours commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur les premiers mangemorts qui entraient dans l'enceinte du parc. La bataille finale venait de commencer !

(1): Pour la coiffure de Drago c'est simple, c'est la coiffure de Legolas le fils du roi des elfes de la foret noir dans le seigneur des anneaux ! . Alors imaginer la coupe de Legolas sur la tête de Drago et pour les habits, je sais pas si vous connaissez Buffy contre les vampires mais en tout cas prenais les vêtements de Spike, avec Drago et la coupe de Legolas et vous avez la vision de Drago à 22 ans !

Merci à DEF qui m'a aidé pour la description de la coiffure de Drago ! =D


	10. Chapitre 9: C'est la guerre !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre 9: C'est la guerre ! **

Plusieurs milliers de mangemorts étaient entrés dans le parc de Poudlard. La pluie commença à tomber. Les élèves dans les tours faisaient bien leur travail, ils envoyaient les meilleurs sorts qu'ils connaissaient, mais pas que des sorts. Plusieurs élèves avaient eu la bonne idée de lancer des plantes sur les mangemorts plus précisément des filets du diable, des tentacula et pleins d'autre. Drago évitait les sorts, il leva la tête pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Il vit que Ron, Théodore et Hermione étaient en difficulté. Hermione était blessée à la jambe qui saigna abondamment. elle s'était placée derrière Ron et Théodore qui eux se battaient contre trois mangemorts en même temps. Drago s'avança pour les rejoindre.

« - Théo aide Hermione !»

Théodore prit Hermione pendant que Drago se battait avec les trois mangemorts. Drago commença à faiblir, un seul contre trois ce n'était pas très égal. Théodore revient au même moment avec une Hermione à peu près rétablie. Il était maintenant trois contre trois, Drago connaissait pleins de sortilèges de magie noire, même pas besoin de lui demander de les utiliser car il s'en donner à cœur joie. Il était dans une colère noire, parce que c'était à cause des mangemorts si Harry était parti. Alors il lança un "Avada Kadavra" le mangemort contre lequel il se battait tomba mort à terre dans la boue. Le mangemort qui se battait contre Hermione poussa un hurlement déchirant, et là tous reconnurent Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle retira son masque de mangemorts et se jeta sur celui que Drago venait de tuer. Il se trouvait que celui-ci était Rodolphus Lestrange le mari de Bellatrix. Drago venait de tuer son oncle par alliance et il ne ressentait même pas de peine, juste de la désolation, car c'était de leur faute s'il devait tuer les membres de sa propre famille. Le mangemort qui se battait contre Théo retira son masque et tous reconnurent Lucius Malefoy. Drago eut un sourire.

« - Père comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Comment ça va ?

- Mal !

- Oh sérieux ? Il est où le problème ?»

Lucius ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à son fils, il lui lança un "Avada Kadavra" que Drago évita très facilement. Les sorts s'enchainaient les deux Malefoy étaient très fort et tous deux connaissaient bon nombre de sortilèges de magie noire. Drago lança un "Stupéfix" mais Lucius l'évita. Il profita d'un moment de faiblesse de Drago et il lui lança un "Doloris". Drago tomba à terre, mais il ne cria pas, ça aurait fait trop plaisir à Lucius d'entendre son fils hurler sa douleur. Alors il prit sur lui, il ne bougea plus et se concentra sur des souvenirs de lui et Harry. Et ceci marcha, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, toujours sous le sortilège, il se releva sous le regard choqué de Théodore, Hermione, Bellatrix et Lucius. C'est fou comme l'amour aidait en toute circonstance. Lucius, voyant que son "Doloris" ne faisait aucun effet à Drago, arrêta le sort. Drago en profita pour lancer un "Avada Kadavra" qui toucha Lucius en pleine poitrine. Son géniteur chancela puis s'effondra au sol ses yeux se ternirent. Lucius Malefoy était mort. Drago se tourna vers Bellatrix celle-ci se releva, elle aimait son mari mais elle aimait encore plus Voldemort. Mais au moment où le combat commença Molly Weasley se plaça devant Drago. Celui-ci comprenant que Molly voulait tuer elle-même Bellatrix la laissa faire. Il repartit au combat avec Hermione et Théodore.

Quelque part dans les rues sorcières de Londres:

Alissia et Caroline Malefoy marchaient tranquillement. Souvent pendant les nuits pluvieuses, elles se baladaient dans Londres. Elles adoraient la pluie. Mais ce soir, les rues étaient vides, elles entrèrent dans le célèbre pub "Le chaudron baveur" le barman s'activait derrière son comptoir.

« - Bonsoir Tom.

- Oh mon dieu merci vous voilà. Je cherchais le sifflet que vous m'aviez donné ! La bataille finale a commencé, Poudlard est attaqué. Il faut que votre peuple aille les aider !

- Oh merde, merci Tom !

- Maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, je pars les aider ! Que le ciel soit avec nous et qu'il nous ramène Harry Potter ! »

Alissia et Caroline sortirent en même temps que Tom, celui-ci transplana pour Poudlard. Elles transplanèrent aussi mais pas pour Poudlard. Elles devaient prévenir tous les vampires et surtout une personne. Elles se mirent à courir sur l'estrade de la place central sur laquelle se trouvait une cloche. Elles la firent sonner pour ameuter tous les vampires. Une fois tous arrivés devant elles, elles en reconnurent un et l'invitèrent à monter sur estrade.

« - Comme nous le savions la bataille finale était imminente, nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle était en ce moment en train de se dérouler dans le parc de Poudlard, c'est le moment de mettre en route ce que nous vous avions préparé. Harry as-tu réussi ?

- Oui ça fait deux semaines que j'y arrive pleinement je suis prêt à affronter mon destin !

- Très bien, comme prévoyait le plan nous allons aller là-bas en volant pour un effet de surprise. Bonne chance à tout le monde et essayer de revenir vivant !»

À Poudlard la bataille faisait rage, les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux et beaucoup des défenseurs de la lumière avaient péri. Drago courrait dans tous les sens, il aidait le plus de monde possible, Théodore, Hermione et Ron le suivirent.

Ils virent que Narcissa avait besoin d'aide, ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle était entourée par plusieurs mangemorts mais aussi des créatures magiques. Une acromentula commençait à s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle. Drago avait dû mal. La fatigue, la pluie et le froid commençaient à peser. Il leva une épée et l'abattit sur l'araignée. Il entendit Ron applaudir et cela le fit rire.

Un mangemort prit alors la relève mais soudain des bruits de vol se firent entendre, tout le monde leva la tête. Plusieurs chauve-souris arrivèrent. Elles était accompagnés d'un aigle à l'étrange plumage rouge et or. Il se posa devant le mangemort. Puis il transforma en un grand anaconda, mais sa couleur était particulière. En effet, le reptile était rouge et or comme l'oiseau. Le serpent s'approcha du mangemort et mit sa tête à hauteur de celle du mangemort. Sans que le mangemort ne puisse rien faire le serpent s'enroula autour de lui. Il se resserra et tout le monde entendit presque tous les os du mangemorts se casser. Quand le serpent lâcha prise, le corps tomba comme inarticulé sur le sol.

Le serpent se retransforma en aigle et partit. Au passage, une aile effleura le visage de Drago. Celui-ci se toucha la joue et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'oiseau regarda les vampires se battre puis il vit Drago, Hermione, Ron, Théodore, Caroline et Alissia se diriger vers Voldemort. Tous arrivèrent devant lui, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux commence à faire quelque chose, l'oiseau se posa entre les deux groupes.

L'oiseau émit un forte lumière blanche, quand celle-ci prit fin, un jeune homme se tenait à la place de l'oiseau, il était grand, brun. Il portait un grand manteau en cuir noir qui était ouvert et on voyait le t-shirt noir et le jean noir en dessous.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et plongea ses yeux, qui d'habitude étaient munis de lunette, dans les yeux de Drago. Le cœur de celui-ci fit un grand boum dans sa poitrine. Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter. Harry tourna la tête vers Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détailla le garçon et finit par regarder ses yeux et là, il eut un choc. Il n'avait pas reconnu Harry au départ mais des yeux comme ça, aussi vert, c'était forcément Potter.

« - Harry Potter !»

Tout le monde entendit le cri de Voldemort et tous les combat cessèrent, Harry regarda Voldemort avec un certaine amusement puis sa bouche se fendit en un sourire et il s'inclina devant le mage noir.

« - Bonsoir Tom, belle nuit non ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bah pourtant c'est comme ça que ta mère, Merope, t'a appelé ! Tom Elvis Jedusor !»

Voldemort lança un "Doloris" à Harry qui réussi à l'éviter.

« - Oh c'est bon calme toi Voldy. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerais Lord Voldemort puisque tu n'es pas lord ! Tu n'es rien du tout ! Toi qui proclame la suprématie des sangs purs, tu n'en es même pas un ! Tu es un sang-mêlé ! Et ouais je ne sais pas si tu leur avais dit à tes mangemorts. Quand je pense que Lucius Malefoy lui qui était si fier d'être un sang pur, il s'est agenouillé devant un sang-mêlé ! Ça me fait trop rire.»

Un sort vert, vraiment reconnaissable sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry ne réussit pas à l'éviter. Tout le monde venait de perdre espoir. Harry Potter venait de recevoir le sort de mort. Et pourtant bizarrement, il était encore debout ! IL ETAIT ENCORE DEBOUT ?! Mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

« - MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

- Ça t'étonne hein ! Bon aller, comme tu es gentil je vais t'expliquer, vois-tu l'"Avada Kadavra" est un sortilège qui arrête le fonctionnement du cœur. Mais si le cœur ne bat plus, si on est déjà mort, alors là, l'"Avada Kadavra" n'a plus aucun effet.»

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua et deux belle canines apparurent.

« - Tu es un vampire ! Harry Potter est un vampire !

- Ouais, tu devras trouver un autre moyen de me tuer Tom !»

Voldemort transforma sa baguette en épée, Harry fit de même et un combat féroce commença entre les deux sorciers. Voldemort était une fine lame mais Harry s'était entrainé à toute sorte de combat pendant ces cinq dernières années dont le combat à l'épée. Aujourd'hui, les deux combattants étaient de force égale. Le sol était boueux, les vampires n'avaient plus de souffle alors Harry n'était pas épuisé, contrairement à Voldemort. Celui ci était non seulement mortel mais en plus vieux. Il trébucha dans la boue et Harry en profita pour planter son épée dans le cœur de Voldemort. Celui-ci se raidit sur le sol, puis ses yeux se ternirent et son corps devient poussière. Nombreux furent les mangemorts qui essayèrent de prendre la fuite mais, les aurors réussirent à les rattraper. La bataille finale était finie et le seigneur des ténèbres avait péri !

Alors ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire très franchement ! =s


	11. Chapitre 10: Qu'estce que tu a fait

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Chapitre 10: Qu'est-ce que tu a fait pendant cinq ans ?!**

Tout le monde présent avait perdu un être cher. Malgré cela, la majorité des personnes était heureuse car plus personne ne vivrait dans la peur d'une attaque surprise. Harry était entouré par beaucoup de gens, tout le monde voulait remercier le survivant enfin vainqueur de Voldemort, en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Moly Weasley était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient tué, mais ils n'éprouvaient aucun remord. Car la haine accumulé par ces gens, avait été leur moteur ce soir. Les gens prirent les cadavres pour les ramener à l'intérieur du château. Ils séparèrent les mangemorts des autres. Les mangemorts étaient entassés devant le château tandis que les autres étaient déposés dans la salle sur demande. Tous les survivants partirent vers la grande salle. Harry était encore à l'endroit où il avait tué Voldemort. Il était extrêmement heureux, enfin il aller pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Caroline et Alissia prirent Harry dans leurs bras et partirent vers la grande salle. Alissia, en passant devant Drago, s'approcha le prit dans ses bras et lui dit un truc à l'oreille. Il ne restait plus que Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy dans le parc de Poudlard. Tous faisaient face à Harry. Drago s'avança, il n'avait pas l'air content, et cela se confirma quand il donna une grande gifle à Harry. Quelque part, celui-ci l'attendait ! Harry se tourna dos aux autres.

« - Non c'est bon, c'est correct je m'y attendais ! Je me barre comme ça en laissant juste une lettre, puis après pendant une interview je dit que je t'aime pas alors je comprend parfaitement ton geste j'aurais fait pareil !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant cinq ans ?!

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller attendre Dumbledore dans son bureau !»

Harry partit devant ne préférant pas parler à ses ami(e)s, il avait peur de leur réaction. Il retira son long manteau en cuir qui avait été plus qu'abîmé par Voldemort. En-dessous, il avait un simple t-shirt noir à manche courte, sa musculature le rendait vraiment très beau. Un petit détail leur avait échappé au niveau des cheveux de leur ami, il avait la même coupe qu'avant sauf une longue mèche de cheveux attachée comme une queue basse. Sa peau était très pale, mais cela devait-être dû au fait qu'il soit mort. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et là Harry se sentit un peu bête, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Une voix le prononça.

« - Harry Potter !»

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci lui sourit. Entre temps, ils furent rejoint par Caroline et Alissia, Harry allait avoir besoin d'elles pour s'expliquer. Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bureau.

« - Content de te revoir parmi nous Harry !

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu, certaines personnes me manquaient énormément !

- Tu vas répondre à ma question maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant cinq ans ? Et pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Parce que Voldemort allait être au courant de notre relation, je devais partir et dire qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble ! Sinon il allait te tuer et je préférais que tu m'oublies plutôt que tu meurs ! Quant à ce que j'ai fait pendant cinq ans et bien ça n'a pas été de tout repos. »

Flash Back:

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Harry était arrivé dans le village des vampires. Il habitait chez Alissia et Caroline dans le palais royal, en effet quand les deux petites filles avaient été envoyées dans l'orphelinat, les vampires l'avaient découvert. Ils avaient été les chercher puis les avaient présenté à la reine des vampires qui était stérile. Avec son mari elle avais décidé d'adopter les deux petites filles qui étaient alors devenue princesses du royaume des vampires. Les vampires vivaient comme tout le monde, ils vivaient le jour grâce au sort inventé, ils se nourrissaient de la potion qui créait un sang synthétique. Certains préféraient encore le sang humain, mais très peu. Harry avait une belle chambre, il était allongé dans son lit et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Harry autorisa la personne à entrer, un homme assez jeune entra, il était bien habillé. Il se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

« - Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Alissia et Caroline ont pensé que cela serait bien que tu sois entrainé à plusieurs types de combat alors je suis ici pour t'apprendre le combat à l'épée.»

L'homme tendit une épée à Harry et celui-ci la prit. L'homme attaqua directement, Harry réussit à parer quelques coups mais un coup plus rapide que les autres réussi à lui entailler le bras droit.

« - Hum tu te débrouilles, sans me vanter je suis le meilleur du village et d'habitude personne ne réussit à tenir plus de dix minutes. Franchement bravo Harry.

- Hum merci, excusez moi vous m'avez pas dit votre nom.

- Oh pardon je manque à tout mes devoirs, Edward Baudoin roi des vampires depuis maintenant plus de 400 ans.

- Oh mon dieu pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas à qui je m'adressais j'ai dû vous manquer de respect.

- Oh ça ne fait rien ne t'inquiète pas !»

Harry s'était entrainé pendant deux années à l'épée et toutes autres sortes de combat. Il avait maintenant le même niveau qu'Edward. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore assez, il devait trouver un moyen pour battre Voldemort. Il cherchait mais il ne trouvait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il pensa que si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait su. Puis, il pensa à Drago, comme il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« - Coucou mon Ryry, comment tu vas ?

- Oh Caro c'est toi ? Bah je vais bien et toi ?

- Menteur, tu sais Harry certains vampires ont un pouvoir spécial. Moi j'arrive à sentir les émotions des gens et toi tu ne vas pas bien !

- Ils me manquent !

- Qui ça ?

- Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et surtout Drago !

- Ouais je vois !

-Il faut que je trouve une solution pour tuer l'autre face de serpent comme ça je reverrais mon Drago !

- Alissia a été envoyé par mon père voir une sorte de chaman. Elle trouvera la solution.»

Quelques jours passèrent, puis quelques mois et au bout d'une année, Alissia revient. Tous se jetèrent sur elle car ils avaient tous eut peur. Comme elle n'avait pas de moyen pour communiquer avec les autres, tout le monde avait été inquiet.

« - Alissia ça va ? Où étais tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Désolé le voyage a duré longtemps et le chaman n'a pas voulu me donner d'information sans que je ne passe des épreuves. Il m'en a donné trois pour voir si j'étais digne d'avoir ces informations. J'ai dû vivre sans magie ni nourriture dans la forêt pendant un mois, traverser la grotte de la confusion qui vous fait oublier pourquoi vous êtes là et la dernière je devais prouver que j'avais du courage j'ai dû sauter au coeur d'un volcan, les yeux bandés sans avoir recours à la magie. J'ai eut hyper peur mais j'ai sauté, ma chute a été arrêtée juste avant que je ne touche la lave.

- Et à la fin il t'a donné des informations ?

- Il m'a donné une solution, qui peut marcher. Il y a longtemps quatre mages on fait des recherches sur les vampires, ils ont réussi à créer une potion très complexe qui, si elle est bien préparé, transforme un être humain en vampire pour une durée de 24 heures. Avec la force surnaturelle des vampires et leur immortalité, tu seras beaucoup plus apte à réussir ta mission. Le seul soucis c'est de trouver la recette de la potion, selon le chaman la recette est cachée dans une bibliothèque sorcière. Mais des bibliothèques sorcières y en a plein dans le monde entier donc on n'est dans la merde !»

Suite à cette conversation ils se mirent à chercher la recette, ils firent les plus grandes bibliothèques sorcières du monde mais elle n'était pas là-bas. Harry de retour au palais commençait à déprimer, il était tard mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alissia et Caroline partirent le voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

« - Alors mon Ry comment tu vas ?

- Mal !

- Ah, mais t'inquiète pas on va la trouver je te le promet !

- Au faite Lilis !

- Oui ma Caro que j'aime !

- Le chaman il t'a pas dit qui était les mages qui ont créé la potion ?

- Si, c'était de grands sorciers, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard !

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais !

- Mais les filles, t'aurait dû le dire avant Alissia. C'est évident ! La recette est à Poudlard !!!

- T'es sûr ?

- Ça me parait évident, réfléchissez ! Les fondateurs de Poudlard créés une potion assez secrète, ils vont la cacher dans un lieu où ils pourront avoir l'oeil dessus constamment ! POUDLARD !!!!

- Ok petit Ry calme toi !

- Faut qu'on aille la chercher !

- Harry je t'ai dit de te calmer, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça à Poudlard voyons ! Il nous faut un plan, et puis elle peut être n'importe où à Poudlard c'te recette alors il faut s'organiser ! D'abord le plus logique ce serait d'aller chercher dans la bibliothèque ! Donc moi j'irais à la bibliothèque, Harry comme tu connais Poudlard comme ta poche toi et Caroline vous chercherez dans tout le château !»

Harry se transforma en aigle rouge et or et les deux filles en chauve souris et ils partirent en volant jusqu'à Poudlard. Le coeur de Harry battait très fort, il avait envie de passer voir Drago mais il ne pouvait pas sachant que sinon il ne repartirait pas. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard par la tour d'astronomie puis ils allèrent tous à la bibliothèque.

« - Alissia fait attention à Mme Pince la bibliothécaire et surtout regarde dans la réserve !

- D'accord allez y on se retrouve dans le grand halle, à 1h00 donc dans 1 heure !»

Harry et Caroline commencèrent les fouilles, mais ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les découvre, d'un coup Harry sorti un morceau de parchemin vierge assez vieux.

« - Harry je sais que tu adores écrire mais tu crois que là c'est le moment ?

- Chut et regarde ! "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" !»

Le parchemin vierge se remplit d'encre noire, un message apparut "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter : la Carte Du Maraudeur.", puis d'un coup une grande carte s'afficha. Il s'agissait de Poudlard, elle montrait aussi toutes les personnes à Poudlard en ce moment et l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« - Mais Harry c'est quoi cette merveille ?

- La carte du maraudeur, c'est une carte de Poudlard, elle indique aussi toutes les personnes présentent dans Poudlard, leur position dans le château, ainsi que les passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-lard. C'est mon père James Potter, mon parrain Sirius Black, le professeur Remus Lupin et ce sale traitre de Pettigrow qui l'ont créé ! »

Ils réussirent à faire tout le château, mais pas de trace de la recette. À 1 heure, il était dans le grand halle à attendre Alissia, celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une mine attristé.

« - J'ai rien trouvé et vous ?

- Nous non plus ! On a fouillé partout !

- Nan on a pas été dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Nan mais Harry t'es ouf, on va pas aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme ça !

- Bah ta une autre sol.....

- Qui est là ?»

Harry sauta derrière une statue, laissant Caroline et Alissia toutes seules face à celui qui les avait interrompues.

« - Caroline ? Alissia ?

- Oh Drago, comment ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Et bah on se balade, il fait beau cette nuit !

- On va te laiss....

- ATCHOUM !!!!!»

Harry mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Derrière la statue, il y avait plein de poussière, il y était pas forcément allergique mais là, vu le tas de poussière il n'avait pas réussi à contenir son éternuement. Drago s'approcha de la statue et regarda derrière.

« - Ha....Harry ?

- Coucou amour qu'elle belle nuit tu ne trouve pas ?

- Espèce de salaud tu m'as abandonné ! Je te déteste, je te DÉTESTE !! »

Drago hurlait tellement fort que les cris ameutèrent Rusard, Caroline sortit un petit sachet de sa poche et lança de la poudre sur Drago qui s'endormit puis ils allèrent tous se cacher emportant Drago avec eux. Rusard passa à proximité de leur cachette mais ne voyant rien il repartit vite.

« - Allez m'attendre à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, je reviens je vais déposer Drago dans sa chambre !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où elle est !

- Si grâce à la carte du maraudeur !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dépêche toi ! »

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras telle une princesse et partit en courant vers sa chambre. En fait, c'était la même qu'avant, il trouva Chose endormit sur le lit. Il déshabilla Drago et le glissa dans le lit, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et quitta la pièce. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Caroline et Alissia devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois là-bas le passage était déjà ouvert, sur la carte Harry vit que Dumbledore était parti se coucher. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et commencèrent à chercher, Harry ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et dans l'un d'eux il trouva un gros livre assez ancien à la reliure en cuir, dessus il y avait le blason de Poudlard. Il ouvrit, sur la page de devant était écrit les noms des personnes qui avaient écrit ce livre. Il s'agissait des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il feuilleta le livre avec l'aide d'Alissia et Caroline et enfin, ils la trouvèrent. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas très rare, mais ils étaient dangereux. La potion était très complexe, s'ils mettaient mal les ingrédients, ils pourraient facilement s'empoisonner. Alors qu'ils allaient emporter le livre quelqu'un toussota et tous relevèrent la tête. Devant eux se tenait Severus Rogue, il regardait Harry avec un air étonné.

« - Potter mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer !

- Harry arrête Severus pourrait nous aider c'est un maitre des potions !»

Harry montra la recette à Severus et lui expliqua pourquoi il en avait besoin. Severus accepta de les aider.

Fin flash back.

« - Severus a réussi à faire la potion en un an et je l'ai bu il y a à peu-près 22 heures, elle devrait arrêter de faire effet dans deux heures. Au fait, je suis désolé d'avoir volé le livre. Tenez, le voici. Je ne l'ai pas abimé et Severus non plus ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait pendant cinq ans. Je t'aime toujours Drago et je voudrais te poser une question ! Voudrais tu m'épouser ?»

Harry se mit à genoux devant Drago et ouvrit un écrin qui contenait un très bel anneau en argent incrusté d'une belle émeraude. Les yeux de Drago se remplirent d'eau et il se jeta dans les bras de Harry en criant un grand oui.

Powa, comment j'ai eut du mal à le faire lui ! u_u

J'espère qu'il vous plaît, moi je le trouve pas super ! :/

On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Zoubi bonne lecture ! =D


	12. Epilogue: Ils vécurent heureux et

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:The-disappearance

Rating:T

Couple:Drago/Harry Hermione/Ron etc...

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Épilogue: Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !**

L'Angleterre avait un bel été, il faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Deux hommes se baladaient main dans la main dans un parc. Devant eux marchaient trois enfants qui se tenaient la main. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq ans, deux petites filles qui s'appelaient Amélie et Elina et un petit garçon qui lui s'appelait Jonathan.

Les deux petites filles étaient blondes platine, avec des boucles anglaise et les yeux d'un beau vert émeraude. Elles étaient habillées d'une robe salopette en jeans au dessus d'un t-shirt vert pomme. Elles avaient de petites converse rose. Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs de jais, courts et désordonnés avec une longue mèche attachée en queue basse et les yeux gris comme de l'argent. Il portait un pantalon beige qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec un t-shirt noir et de petites converse en jeans.

L'un des adultes portait un t-shirt à manches longues noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur et des converse également noires. Il avait les cheveux blonds platine, jusqu'aux épaules, coiffés en demi-queue en arrière pour dégager son visage et les laisser tomber à l'air libre, il attachait juste une mèche. Le second portait un pantalon qui lui arrivait aux genoux, noir, une chemise noire et des Doc Martens. Il avait les cheveux de couleur noire de jais courts et désordonnés avec une longue mèche attachée en queue basse comme le petit garçon.

Les deux adultes portaient des lunettes de soleil mais je serais prête à parier que si on retirait leurs lunettes, l'un aurait les yeux verts émeraude et l'autre gris comme l'argent. Les deux adultes s'assirent devant un bac à sable et les enfants eux partirent s'y amuser.

« - Elina t'as tout détruit tout ! T'es méchante moi je te causes plus !

- Il l'était moche ton château d'abord !

- Mais chut faut pas crier comme ça !»

Le petit garçon couru vers les deux adultes, et sauta dans les bras du blond.

« - Papa, Elina elle fait que m'embêter et elle a dit que mon château il était moche. Mais papa hein dit c'est pas vrai j'ai fait notre maison elle est pas moche notre maison dit ?

- Elina vient ici s'il te plait !»

La petite fille se leva et s'avança vers son père et son frère. Elle préféra aller dans les bras du brun.

« - Elina pourquoi embêtes-tu Jonathan, vous ne pouvez pas jouer tranquillement ?

- Chui désolé papou !

- Pas grave ma puce excuses-toi auprès de ton frère et retournez jouer tranquillement.»

Elina posa un bisou un peu baveux sur la joue de Jonathan et les deux enfants repartirent jouer en courant en se donnant la main. Les deux adultes les regardaient jouer, le blond s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes du brun. Celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari et commença à parler. Ils s'endormirent presque mais plusieurs personne arrivèrent.

« - Bonjour Harry, bonjour Drago !

- Oh Hermione, Théo, Ron, Lilis, Caro, Pansy, Blaise qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On profite du soleil avec les enfants !

- D'ailleurs où sont les trois petites terreurs ?

- Ils sont derrière vous !»

Tous regardèrent vers le bac à sable, celui-ci comptait maintenant six enfants. Trois enfants avaient rejoint Elina, Amélie et Jonathan. Il y avait maintenant une petite fille métisse, habillée d'un petite robe rose, elle avait les yeux marrons en amande et les cheveux noirs lisses, elle s'appelait Sarah Zabini. À côté d'elle, il y avait deux garçons, un roux au teint très pâle, il était habillée avec une simple chemise et un baggy, il s'appelait Camille Weasley, et enfin le dernier était châtain clair, il portait un t-shirt à manches courtes et un pantalon, il s'appelait Nicolas Nott.

Les parents de toute cette marmaille partirent s'assoir en dessous d'un arbre car un banc n'était pas assez grand pour neuf personnes. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Tous étaient en couple sauf Caroline, d'ailleurs celle-ci se sentait un peu seul d'un coup au milieu de tous ces couples. Elle préféra s'éloigner pour aller voir les enfants.

« - Alors les triplés comment allez-vous ?

- Oh tata Caro, et bah tu sais quoi et bah hier j'ai réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette comme papou !

- Mais c'est super ! Et vous les filles, votre frère fait de la magie, et vous ?

- Nel et moi on arrive à changer la couleur de nos yeux. Papa et papou ont dit qu'on était des mémorphosage !

- Mais nan Mélie, papou il a dit métamorphomages pas comme t'as dit !

- Bah c'est super !

- Pourquoi tu discutes pas avec papa et maman ?

- Bah tu sais Sarah, là-bas ils sont tous en amoureux alors moi je suis un peu seule !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire amoureux ?

- C'est quand on aime très fort une personne !

- Bah nous on t'aime très fort tata Caro ! Alors on est tes amoureux ?

- C'est pas exactement comme ça que ça marche Camille, mais t'inquiètes pas tu sauras plus tard, tu es trop jeune !

- Mais si amoureux c'est aimer quelqu'un très fort, t'es amoureuse de Jordan, je t'es entendu dire a ma maman que tu l'aimais très fort !

- Chut Nico, parle pas si fort c'est un secret ! »

Jordan était un jeune vampire, le meilleur ami d'Alissia et Caroline. Il avait aidé Severus Rogue à préparer la potion pour Harry. Mais Caroline aimait Jordan plus que comme un simple ami. Un jeune homme avança vers les adultes, et soudain Caroline eut envie de disparaitre. Jordan était en train de parler avec les autres, ceux-ci montrèrent du doigt Caroline et celle-ci sut que Jordan était venu la voir elle. Celui-ci s'avança et les enfants allèrent se jeter dans ses bras. Après avoir salué tous les enfants, il s'avança vers Caroline. Les enfants les laissèrent discuter tranquillement.

« - Coucou Caroline !

- Salut Jordan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Et bien en fait, je voulais te parler !

- Je t'écoute, ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Nan c'est juste que... En fait depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué que.......que quand je pense à toi........j'ai des papillons dans le ventre.........quand je te parle je bute sur les mots..........que dans chaque odeur j'ai l'impression que je sens ton parfum..............que devant mes yeux je n'ai qu'une image qui est ton visage si bien que je tombe souvent car je ne vois plus rien d'autre. Enfin voilà tout ça pour dire que je t'aime Caroline !»

Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Jordan et l'embrassa. On entendit Alissia murmurrt quelque chose comme "Ah bas c'est pas trop tôt", leur vie était maintenant très belle et ils ne voyaient pas qui pourrait venir la leur gâcher !

Donc voilà, c'était l'épilogue. Je suis un peu triste que The Disappearance soit finie, parce que je l'ai beaucoup aimée cette fiction. J'aimerais remercier toutes celles qui ont mis des reviews, sachez que c'est grâce à ça que la fic a réussit à se terminer car plus d'une fois j'ai voulu l'abandonner. Je remercie aussi toutes mes correctrices, Flo, Chama, Blandine, Loréne et Yotma. Et bien, j'espère vous retrouver dans ma prochaine fiction qui ne sera pas publier tout de suite, je préfère écrire quelques chapitres d'avance ! ^^


End file.
